


A new family - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Child, Daddy Derek, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Good Peter, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Momma Hale - Freeform, Orphans, Pack Mom, Peter hale - Freeform, Sad, Teen Wolf, Uncle Peter, cuteness, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Stiles, Scott and Isaac are a sweet little trio with sad backgrounds that have been at a children's home for over a year. Visitors day is coming up and all the other children have high hopes of being adopted but if this is a day like any other visitors day, the boys doubt things will change for them... that is until a young couple befriends and soon their luck changes.





	1. Visitors day

Today was the day. 

After years of trying to conceive it just wasn't meant to be for Derek and his wife. They asked Deaton to try everything he could but it just wasn't meant to be until there was the suggestion of adopting. At first it hurt her to even think about it. Not being able to have a child of their own and to provide Derek with children of his blood that he'd often talk about but after weeks of talking and soon warming up to the idea, she had agreed. She so badly wanted a child to bring in to a warm loving home that she had build with Derek. 

"Are you ready to go, babe?", called Derek from the hallway as he smoothed out his leather jacket looking in the mirror.  
"Yeah let's go", she smiled at him before also taking one last look to make sure she looked decent and took his hand as she entwined her fingers with his.  
"Let's go become parents", he smiled and placed a loving kiss to her forehead. 

The drive to the children's home took 20 minutes and their nerves build up with every minute going past.  
"What if they don't like me?", she asked worriedly looking at Derek who was focused on the road.  
"That's impossible, you're perfect and I know you'd be a wonderful mother besides all you have to do is smile and interact with them. They'll love you", he reassured her taking her hand.  
"They're going to love you too even with that sourwolf scowl", she joked leaning over an pressing a kiss to his jawline.  
"Oh man, I've been working really hard to disguise that", he replied glancing at himself the mirror as she laughed beside him. 

The gravel crunched under the tires of the camaro as the Hales pulled up outside the children's home. They walked in arm in arm to the front door and were greeted by a short plump woman dressed in a light pink shirt and pink and brown tweed woven skirt paired with brown brogues.  
"Mr and Mrs Hale, welcome to visitors day. The children are very excited to meet all the parents coming in today", she told them leading them down a hallway and into a large living room type area where there were children playing and other couples hand in interacting with them.  
"My name is Ms Haroldson, let me know if you need anything. Go in when you're ready", she told them walking into the room ahead of them making sure everything was in order and the children were behaving.  
"It's not too late to back out", replied Derek looking at his wife who was clearly nervous but scanned the room full of adorable little faces but she turned and shook her head at her husband.  
"No, we're doing this. I'm ready", she nodded reassuring him and then walked into the room surrounded by children who were playing, watching tv and talking to other couples. 

In the room, children were running around playing catch with balls flying across the room as she ducked causing two boys to zoom past her yelling out a "sorry!", she could help but giggle. Others were quietly creating incredible imaginative drawings of mystical creatures or crafting a rocket ship out of cardboard and empty plastic bottles or sat on the floor concentrating on putting together brightly coloured puzzles.

Derek nodded at her as he walked around the room on his own smiling at the children before him seeing how creative some of them were crafting away or playing with others. She couldn't help but watch as he saw a young boy with brown hair, deep brown eyes and a few moles covering his pale skin sit quietly away from the others reading a book. She too wondered around the room slowly looking over and smiling at the young faces occasionally commenting on their impressive work but her eye caught a young boy who had beautiful blonde curly ringlets that bounced as he was running and laughing in amusement but that all changed when she saw an older boy quickly stuck out his leg causing him to trip and land a few feet away from her. She saw him trip and stumble forward. He hit the floor and whined. His eyes watering and his face scrunched up and he let out a wail. She hurried forward and scooped up the little blonde haired boy into her arms. He reached up hoping one of his brothers would be there for him but he whined when he felt longer arms wrap around him. Y/N began hushing the upset little boy in her arms and to her surprise he nuzzled into her neck sobbing.  
“Shhhh, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you. That mean boy tripped you didn't he, honey?", she cooed gently rubbing his back.  
"Mmm hmm" he sobbing on to her shoulder. He breathed in her light floral scented perfume and felt her gently rubbing his back causing him to relax in her arms. She shot the older boy an angry look causing him to look away embarrassed and run off as she stood rocking the little boy with golden curls for a few minutes until he calmed down but still clung to her. 

"Can I put you down, sweetie so I can check that you're ok?" She asked him. He hesitated but nodded against her before asking "will you pick me up again after?" Looking up at the kind lady who dotted on looking after him, something he had not had in a long time. She smiled and gently wiped his tears replying "of course I will, honey. Can you tell me your name?". She set him down and checked him for any scratches or bruises but thankfully he was ok.  
"Isaac". He replied shyly.  
"Isaac, that's such a handsome name for a such a handsome little face". She cooed at him smiling gently booped his nose making him giggle. "my name is Y/N", She told him. Isaac smiled up at her and raised his arms wanting her to pick him up again and she did just that and he snuggled into her neck as she gently rubbed his back. 

“Isaac, are you all right?” the same little boy that Derek had approached was standing in front of her. She saw Derek follow behind him and look at her smiling as he saw a little blonde in his wife's arms. The brown haired little boy finally caught up to the kind lady who had helped Isaac and saw her holding him in her arms again.  
"That's my big brother, Stiles" replied Isaac. She smiled down at the youngster.  
"It's nice to meet you, miss. Thank you for taking care of Isaac", he smiled up at her and she saw a sparkle in his deep brown eyes which made her heart melt.  
"It's nice to meet you, Stiles. I'm Y/N and of course, I just can't believe that older boy had the nerve to do something mean like that", she told him.  
"That's Thomas, he's a meanie and always picks on Isaac because he's little", Stiles told her.  
"Why don't you tell the people in charge?", she asked as she walked with him to an empty couch and sat down with Isaac in her lap and Stiles sitting beside her.  
"Because they don't care", he mumbled sadly looking into his lap.  
"There you are, I was wondering where you ran off to", replied Derek as he sat down beside his wife.  
"Boys, this is my husband Derek", she told them as Derek held out his hand to which Stiles politely smiling.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr Derek", he said shaking his hand.  
"And this is cutie is Isaac", she told him gently bouncing the little boy in her lap.  
"Is it just to two of you?", asked Y/N looking at the adorable duo.  
Stiles looked around the room confused.  
"Isaac, have you seen Scotty?", he questioned looking around the living room.  
"Scotty?", asked Derek raising an eyebrow.  
"Our other brother", Stiles replied.  
"Oh I see", she replied also looking around in the same direction as Stiles. 

As if on cue, Ms Haroldson appeared grasping another little boy by the scruff of his neck and shoving him into the living room. He had dark hair, tan skin and brown eyes wearing an adorable pout on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest as she let go angrily mumbling under her breath causing him to stumble forward.  
"Scott!" shouted Stiles waving his brother over. The little tan boy walked over to his brother and his pout soon disappeared and he wearily approached the couple.  
"Scott, this is Y/N and Derek. They're super nice", he told him causing the couple to look at each other and smile.  
"Hi", he mumbled shyly looking down at his feet.  
"Hi sweetie, are you ok?", she asked concerned looking up at him. He nodded shyly still not looking at her.

Ms Haroldson noticed the couple surrounded by the little trio who were known to be quite troublesome and shuffled towards them.  
"It's a good thing you have a great big brother like Stiles who looks out for you", she told Scott who simply nodded still quite shy.  
Ms Haroldson overheard them. "Oh I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Hale. These boys aren't real brothers, they're just friends. Stiles, how many times have I told you not to tell people that?" She told him sternly.  
"But we are", squeaked Isaac who sunk into Y/N's lap.  
"It's ok, I know what it's like to have friends who feel like you're siblings right?", she told Stiles who smiled up at her and nodded at her astonished at how understanding she was.  
"I hope these boys having been causing you a lot of trouble", Ms Haroldson continued speaking politely stillglaring sternly at the boys. In fact it was the politest the trio had ever heard her speak since she was always shrieking at them like a banshee.  
"Not at all, they're quite the company", replied Derek.  
"And not to mention absolute sweethearts", added Y/N who saw the boys blushing adorably at her comment.  
"In fact, we'd like to speak to you in your office if that's ok", replied Derek looking at his wife with a smile on his face.  
"Alright, right this way", she simply stated shooting the boys another stern glare before walking out the room.  
"But first, I'd like to speak to my husband for a moment", Y/N replied quickly as she began picking Isaac up off her lap and setting him down on the couch.  
"I'll be waiting in my office, one of the staff will show you where it is", she replied and continued to walk away.  
"Will you boys wait here for us? We'll be right back", she smiled as Derek helped her up and held her hand. They nodded at her and went to sit by the empty window bay. Y/N dragged Derek into the hallway. He waited for her to speak first simply staring at her.  
"I love them", she smiled at him before peering into the room to see them sat together talking.  
"I know, I can see it on your face and they love you already", replied Derek.  
"But three kids? Can we manage, I mean I know we only came for one but even if they aren't brothers we can't desperate them", she replied.  
"Then they'll come live with us", he simply stated seeing the joy on his wife's face. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight.  
"Oh my god", she squealed excitedly. "But wait, we need to go ask them too. What if they're not ready?", she added.  
"I'm sure they'll be thrilled so let's do it", he replied holding his hand out for her to take and lead her back into the room as they walked over to the window bay where they were sat looking at frost cover the windows.  
"Boys, could we speak to you for a moment?", Y/N asked sitting on one side and Derek on the other so the trio sat between them. They nodded and looked up at her. 

"Would you boys like to come stay with me and Derek?", she simply asked.  
"You want to -dopt us?", asked Isaac looking at her with his big blue adorable eyes. She looked over at Derek who gave her an encouraging smile.  
"Yes we do", she told them.  
"All three of us?", asked Stiles a little shocked.  
"All three of you", confirmed Derek.  
It took them a while as they began looking between them but soon they agreed.  
"Would you like that, Scott sweetie?", she asked him as he was the quietest of the group but he replied by nodding.  
"We'll go talk to Ms Haroldson and come back to get you guys ok?", said Derek as he held on to his wife's hand leaving the trio and heading towards Ms Haroldson's office shown to them by another staff member as promised. 

The meeting took just over an hour with Ms Haroldson confirming for the fourth time that the couple wanted to adopt all three of the boys quite shocked. At the end all she did was require a few signatures on the paperwork, photocopy important documents and hand them a copy of each of the boys' files.  
"Ok well our assigned social worker will ring you to schedule a follow up appointment to see how the boys are doing and if there are any problems but other than that everything seems to be order so let's go get your sons, she told them shaking each of their hands and leading them back to the room.  
"Scott, Stiles, Isaac!", she called out to them. The boys heard their name called out and immediately scrambled to stand before her not wanting to risk a punishment.  
"Boys, Mr and Mrs Hale have officially adopted you. You have 15 minutes to go get all your things", she commanded.  
"I'll go get the car warmed up. I'll see you boys in a few minutes", Derek called out to them taking out his car keys and heading out the door. 

Stiles held Scott's hand and dragged him up the stairs flowed by Isaac and made their way to their shared room. It was a small room quite plain to say the least. It was once painted white but was now a murky shade of cream and the paint was peeling off. There was a double bed placed by the wall with two very flat pillows and a small blanket which looked like it barely covered the three of them guarded by 3 small ragged plush toys. There was also a small table beside it with a lamp. 

The boys hardly spoke as they quickly packed a bag between them. They hardly had any clothes between them maybe a pair of pjs, an outfit or two each and some old shoes which were clearly getting too small. They managed to pack their things into one big backpack which Stiles managed to carry on his back without almost toppling over. They headed downstairs and saw the couple waiting for them.  
"That looks heavy. Let me hold that, pup", replied Derek taking the backpack from Stiles and holding it with ease.  
"Are you boys ready to go?", Y/N asked to which they smiled and nodded.  
"Ok let's go, the car is this way", directed Derek walking out first followed by the trio.  
"Thank you, Ms Haroldson", kindly replied Y/N and with that she walked out of the door and to the car where her new family awaited.


	2. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at their new home and are given the grand tour by Y/N and Derek at the Hale family loft.

Derek backed out of the driveway smoothly and swiftly with his family all buckled up and ready to see their new home. 

"Ok, so we live about 20 minutes from here so we can get to know each other on the way home", suggested Derek smiling as he glanced at the quiet trio buckled in the back with only Stiles nodding. 

"Can you tell us how old you are?", Y/N asked holding the boys folders in her lap. Even though she knew she was hoping the simple question would prompt them to speak especially Scott. 

“I’m eight,” replied Stiles.   
"Scott’s six and Isaac’s five. I don’t know why they’re so quiet; Scott and Isaac are usually talking so loudly.” He continued causing the couple to giggle.

"That's ok, honey. I'm sure they're just a little nervous. I know this is a big change for you all so take your time adjusting and don't be afraid to come to us about anything", she reassured them. 

“You’re very mature for an eight year old, Stiles. Do you always look out for your brothers?.” Stiles, nodded unsure of what else to say, just stayed quiet and continued to listen.   
"When we get to the house, we'll give you boys the grand tour, go over rules, punishments and what we're hoping to do over the next few days to get you guys settled in. Does that sound ok?", she continued.   
"Punishment?", replied Isaac nervously.   
"No honey, we only set rules to keep you safe ok? We will never ever punish you for nothing. We promise you that", she turned around in her seat and reached out to Isaac who clutched on to her hand and nodded slowly. 

Once they arrived at the house, the couple helped the boys out of the car with Derek carrying in their bag and opening up the loft whilst Y/N helped the boys carefully exit the car helping Stiles out first, holding her hand out to Scott and picking Isaac up. Stiles followed behind Derek and looked up at the loft. It was painted cream with a big black sleek sliding door.   
"Big isn't it?", Derek chuckled to which Stiles slowly nodded and followed Derek inside to the warmth the loft welcomed followed by the boys and his wife carrying Isaac. 

The hallway was spacious but gave a warm feeling to the loft. There was a rack full of jackets and coats and stood by that was an umbrella bin to which Derek placed the boys backpack. They looked around in awe taking in their surroundings. The walls were also painted cream the same as the outside making it look sophisticated yet cosy. There were a few painting with black frames that hung on the walls. The floors were made up of dark floorboards that complimented the place perfectly and it looked like it carried on throughout the loft. 

"Welcome home, boys", Y/N smiled down at the trio looking around the loft.   
"It's so big", replied Isaac looking around.   
"This is just the hallway, kiddo. Wait until you see the rest", replied Derek helping the boys out of their coats and shoes so they could feel more comfortable. They couple did the same leaving Y/N in a grey and white jumper and black skinny jeans and Derek in his signature blue Henley and dark jeans.   
"Shall we go look around?", she asked them to which they nodded.   
Derek smiled that eye crinkling smile, and he said, “Go on. Mind you, one room at a time, okay? There’s three of you and the two of us” he smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her temple. The boys walked ahead looking around at wonderful the place was and how much they would love living here.   
"Derek?", Y/N says softly. He looks over at his wife lovingly as she wraps her arms around his neck gazing into his eyes.   
"Seems like we're outnumbered", she smiles at him and kisses him. He places a deep kiss to her lips before joining the boys who wondered further down the hallway. 

From there they walked through an archway that connected to the living room that was just as spacious and had the same floorboards connected through the whole building. The tour of the house took longer than expected with the boys looking around with big beady eyes at how much they had to play.   
Y/N holds her hand out for Scott to take to which he does shyly and follows her standing outside a room with a big white door and glass crystal style nob.   
"I think you'll like this room the most. This is your new bedroom", Y/N told them leading them into a big cosy looking room. The walls were painted a sky blue to give it some colour which was matched with light grey fluffy carpet. At the other end of the room was a large kingsize bed and on the wall beside that was a build in wardrobe. In one of the room sat a rocking chair guarded by a big golden teddy bear that Scott couldn't take his eyes off.   
"We thought you might want to have one big room to share together instead of being separated. But if you want to each have a room separately, you can just tell us and we can sort something out". She asked nervously looking at their little faces hoping they'd approve.   
“No, this is great,” Stiles replied.  
“It’s like three times the size of the room we had in the orphanage,” Isaac said, eyes wide as he tried to take in everything. “It’s great.” chimed Stiles.   
"We're glad you like it, pup", smiled Derek as he stood against the door frame.   
"Is that a rocking chair?", asked Isaac gazing up at it.   
She smiled and walked over to him picking him up. "It is sweetie, do you like it?", she asked to which he smiled and nodded his curls bouncing. She picked up the golden haired boy and sat him in her lap wrapping her arms around him let the chair gently rock.   
"Do you like it? We thought it'd be nice for you boys to have it if you ever got upset or couldn't sleep then either me or Derek could hold you like this and sit on the chair rocking you", she said gently running her fingers through his curls to which Isaac hummed contently. She placed a soft kiss to his cheek and set him down looking over at Scott.   
"Something caught your eye, pup?", spoke up Derek looking at Scott who was admiring the big golden brown teddy bear that Y/N had moved on to the bed but was unsure if he was allowed to take it so instead he quickly turned around and hid behind Stiles shaking his head. "No", he squeaked.   
"Would you like to hold the teddy bear?", Y/N asked picking the bear off the bed and holding it out to Scott who was looking at it with his eyes open.   
"It's ok, honey. You can take it", she encouraged him to which he came out from behind his brother and took the bear into his arms holding it and stroking it's soft fur.   
"Thank you", he smiled up at her still stroking it's soft fur. She could easily see how much he loved it and made a mental note to get two more for Stiles and Isaac if Scott got attached to it. 

"Is this ours too?", asked Stiles walking over the wardrobe and sliding it open to how big it was inside. "It's so big and we don't have this much stuff", he said looking at the empty spaces.   
"Yes, sweetie. Don't worry we're going to take you boys shopping soon and it'll slowly start to fill up with clothes for each of you", she said gently running her hand through his hair lovingly.   
"You're taking us shopping too?", he asked.   
"Of course, honey. I can't have you cuties catching a cold", She cooed and playfully booped Scott on the nose causing him to giggle.   
"Besides, it'll be winter soon and you boys will need lots of cosy comfy clothes. I can't help but notice that you boys are growing out of your current clothes", she remarked making another mental note to buy a size or two bigger so they'll last longer and feel more cosy.   
"I've never had a mom before, this is too good to be true", he replied his voice breaking as if he was going to cry.   
"Aww honey, no tears", she cooed at him going over to take Stiles into her arms and embrace him in a big warm hug.   
"And what about you, little one?", cooed Derek as he scooped Scott up into his arms. "Do you think you'll like it here with us?", he added gently bouncing him as he clutched the large teddy bear. Scott nodded slowly still feeling quite nervous and shy. It was obvious too see – after all, it wasn’t every day that you suddenly had a new life with a new family who he hoped would love them unconditionally. Hopefully.

Y/N noticed Isaac yawning and begin to rub his eyes. The poor thing was exhausted. She scooped him up in her and let him rest against her.   
"Someone's tired aren't they?" She cooed at a sleepy boy in her arms fighting to stay awake as his thumb reached to his mouth and he settled down against her. She couldn't help but place a soft kiss to his forehead and continuing to rock him until he fell asleep. It was around 11:30am when they arrived back home thinking it was time for the little ones mid morning nap seeing that Scott was also resting his head against Derek's shoulder. The couple put the younger boys on their new bed to let them sleep obviously already tuckered out whilst they both headed down to the living room with Stiles where he was able to relax and watch tv for a while whilst the couple headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch. 

An hour went by and she decided to wake the boys from their nap so they could have lunch. She walked into the bedroom and sat beside them gently placing a kiss to their foreheads.   
"Boys, it's time to wake up now. It's lunch time", she softly spoke not wanting to startle them completely.  
"Mm sleepy" they mumbled. She giggled at how adorable they were and waited for them to wake up. Scott woke up and held her hand waking down the stairs whilst Y/N had to carry Isaac down to the living room. Scott joined Stiles watching the cartoon and Y/N took an empty seat as she positioned Isaac sittings up right her lap and she slowly rubbed his back. He woke up tiredly rubbing his eyes slowly waking up and letting his surroundings come into view and looked up smiled at Y/N.   
"Good morning, sweetie." She smiled cooing at him in her arms and kissed his forehead.   
"Hi". He smiled and sighed contently relaxing in her arms.   
"Ok dinner's ready", Derek called from the kitchen.   
"Come on guys, let's go. I don't know about you but I'm starving!", she replied as she smiled watching Stiles help Scott down from the couch carefully and walk to the table and take a seat.   
"Hey pup, did you sleep ok?", asked Derek gently ruffling his hair but Isaac hid his face in Y/N's shoulder as she giggled kissing his head and then set him down at the table and put a plate of food in front of him and began feeding him.   
"Isaac can feed himself", Stiles stated with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Isaac blushed shyly clearly enjoying the attention he was getting.   
"I know he can, honey. Isaac is a big boy, aren't you baby?", she cooed at him which caused his giggle a pale pink blush to spread across his cheeks. 

Lunch time passed quickly but the weather grew cold, the sky turned grey and soon it began to snow heavily covering everything in a white blanket so instead of opting to go out, they decided to let the boys pick out a fun movie. Whilst they took their deciding the couple preparing some sweet popcorn and a small mug of hot chocolate for each of them.   
Derek took the snacks into the kitchen whilst Y/N grabbed a big fuzzy winter blanket from the hallway cupboard and set it on the couch.   
"Wow, hot chocolate?!", asked Isaac excited looking at the yummy toasted marshmallows bobbing up and down the cup.   
"Of course, pup. There's no better drink to have on a snow day", he replied. In the end, the boys chose the Avengers claiming superheroes were cool and playfully arguing which one was the best.   
They all snuggled together on the couch with Scott leaning against Y/N on one side with arm wrapped around him holding him close and the other lazily holding Isaac who was snuggled up against her chest and Stiles sat beside Derek leaning into his side all bundled under the big blanket. 

The boys were starting to fall asleep there eyes drooping because of how warm and comfortable they all were. However the couple were very much awake and enjoying the movie.   
"Jeez look at it, babe", Derek stated gazing out the window at snowfall that continued.   
"I really wanted to take them shopping because they don't have anything but we can't drag them out in this weather", I told him.   
"We're going to have to, babe. I suppose if we leave early and get back early we can avoid it and get everything done. That reminds me we definitely need to go grocery shopping as well", she stated groaning in annoyance.   
"Tomorrow morning, we'll leave at 9:30am and head to the mall to get their shopping down and then on the way back home we'll go grab the groceries we need", he simply stated making a mental plan.   
"Looks like we have no choice", she sighed playing with Isaac's golden ringlets. 

Tomorrow was going to be a real challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of cuteness, I hope you guys enjoyed that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	3. Out with the old and in with the new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple take the trio on a shopping trip after looking at the small amount of belongings they brought with them and decide to give them a new start even treating them with a brand new toy each to their surprise. 
> 
> However, a simple sweet gesture missed out on one of the boys has them doubting whether the couple really do love him. They soon find out and do their best to make sure he feels loved just as the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are well behaved on the shopping trip with their new parents that they're slightly surprised when told they're being treated to a brand new toy. 
> 
> Later on when they arrive back at the loft, excitement is in the air with Derek keeping the boys entertained to which one of them accidentally call Y/N "mommy" with pleasantly surprising results.

The next morning was just as they feared. More snowfall. It was beautiful to watch from inside the loft in the warm whilst sat on the window bay with a hot cup of especially when it was so close to the festive season but extremely unhelpful when the Hales needed to head out and get things done. 

The family were up at 9am and were all fed, dressed and ready to go by 9:30am.   
"Where are we going?," asked Scott as Y/N helped him put on his hat and gloves whilst Derek grabbed the keys to the Camaro and headed out in to the snow to get the car started. 

"We're going to the store to get you all some new clothes for the winter and then we're going to go get groceries" she listed.   
"After that we're going to make a stop at the toy store and treat you boys to a brand new toy each then pick up some lunch.", she added and saw their faces light up at the mention of getting lots of new treats.   
"We really get a toy each?" Asked Stiles innocently.   
"Of course you do, sweetie", Y/N answered.   
"Thank you", he smiled at them with both Isaac and Scott nodding too.   
"We didn't get any toys at the children's home. Ms Haroldson would give the best toys to her favourites or the bigger kids would take them and wreck them." He said sadly remembering.   
"I'm sorry to hear that, honey. But I promise you, the ones you get today will be yours to keep", she replied smiling at him to which he nodded and returned the smile. 

Derek drove to the Mall that was only 10 minutes but now 20 minutes with the atrocious weather. With the boys quietly sat in the back listening to the radio or looking out the window and Derek concentrating on the road. Y/N was sat finishing off both sets of lists. One which was the boys shopping and the other which was the family grocery list.  
"Do we need anything else, babe. I can't help but feel like I've forgotten something," she asked Derek as she continued to look through the lists which must now have been the fifth time but was still puzzled. The boys were on their best behavior throughout the whole journey. They arrived at the store ready to pick out a few outfits for the boys. Derek got a double cart following behind his wife as she put in essentials such as kids toothpaste, new tooth brushes, lotion, shampoo, bath toys, stocked up on medicines especially since it was winter and with the way the weather was going she didn't want to have to nip out for something as common as a cough syrup that she should keep stocked up. She also added a skin friendly lotion, a packet of pacifiers as she had began to notice that both Isaac and Scott would suck their thumb, a pack of pull ups in case of accidents, wipes and other necessities she knew she needed to have stocked up around the house especially for the boys. After going over the items in the trolley for the third time, they moved to the other end of the store to start their clothes shopping something she was looking forward too having already had a look at a few things that caught her eye online. 

However, this proved to be a lot more tricky as she had the boys try on a few outfits and Scott and Isaac grew fussy quickly but Stiles was happy to comply, he was grateful to be getting new clothes that didn't cut off his circulation even being able to choose what he liked.  
"I know, honey. Just a few more and then that's it. I just need to be sure we're buying the right size ok?" She replied to a little grumpy Isaac and kissed his forehead letting him get changed and placing him in the cart.   
After an hour of clothes shopping, she gathered a few sets of clothes for each of the boys including a new coat, a set of hats, scarves and gloves, as well as few sets of day clothes for casual wear and outings, brand new pajamas, slippers, underwear, swimming trunks for early bath times. She knew Stiles would be capable but Scott and Isaac would still need help and it would give the boys to get used to them, a pair of shoes each, including slippers to wear at home around the loft, a backpack each, some books, smaller plush toys, blocks, colouring books, dvds and crayons to keep them entertained. 

After the shopping spree, Isaac had fallen asleep, Scott was in the process of falling asleep but Stiles happily trailed behind her and looked at all the aisles. Derek happily pushed the cart behind his wife letting her do what she needed. He could see the concentration on her face ticking off all the things she had put into the cart.   
"Is this the toy store?" asked Stiles looking down the toy aisle as he followed her.   
"No sweetie, we're going to go to a bigger place at the very end. We still need to buy groceries yet". She told him turning back to her list.   
Derek continued to push the cart with both now sleeping boys. Stiles was happy to help put the groceries in the cart. After checking out, they put all the bags into the car and got the boys seated and buckled up. The journey to the toy store lasted for 20 mins and during this both boys started to wake.   
"Hi, sweetie. Did you have a nice sleep?". She asked to which he nodded still sleepily rubbing his eyes.   
"Where are we going?" He asked tiredly.   
"We're going to the toy store now, pup". Derek replied softly. Isaac's eyes widened with excitement as he practically bounced in his seat waking Scott who was also dazed and still tired.   
She let the boys wake up properly before giving them fruit bag to snack on until they got lunch after the trip to the toy store.

Soon Derek pulled into the toy store car park and the boys were jumping with excitement in their seats.   
"Ok everyone listen up. This is what we're doing to do. You boys are going to go potty first and then we're going to go on a toy adventure!" Derek stated excitedly.   
"I want you boys to stay close ok? No running off, understand?". She said looking at them.   
They nodded.   
"Everyone ready to go?", asked Derek and the boys nodded in excitement and practically ran into the store gazing at everything in awe.   
"No running off, boys!", she repeated. "Stay close, we don't want to lose you", she called out to them. She turned to see with a big grin on his face.   
"What?" She asked simply shrugging.   
"You sound just like a parent", he told her smiling at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they followed the boys into the store. 

Stiles walked beside Derek who was carrying Scott followed by Y/N holding Isaac's hand. He gave them room to look after his younger brothers knowing they needed the couple the most but he couldn't help but feel left out also wanting the love and affection they got but instead he trailed behind everyone at the very end.   
"Oooh look!" Gasped Isaac running towards the direction of a shelf full of large plush toy wolves in different colours but the one that Isaac had his eyes on was the one that sat on the very top shelf. It was golden brown and white and looked like it had incredibly soft fur.  
"Wow it's beautiful, do you like this one sweetie?" She asked and he nodded shyly. She picked Isaac up in her arms so he was able to reach up and touch the soft fur stroking it gently and looking at it's sparkling galaxy like eyes in awe.   
"I'll tell you what, we'll walk around once just so we can see what there is and if you like anything we can make a note of it and then we'll walk around again so you can choose what you like, is that good?." She spoke to the boys.   
They smiled and nodded walking ahead pointing and gasping at practically everything that caught their eye in front of the couple who walked hand in hand looking at the excitement on their little ones faces. 

They lapped the store once with the boys spoilt for choice of what to get. Scott couldn't decide between a lion plush toy or a diving action figure, Stiles debated between the big jigsaw puzzle or superhero action set and then there was Isaac who had his heart set on one of wolf plush toys. In the end, Scott decided to go with the lion plush toy because it was snuggly, Stiles decided to get the superhero action set and Isaac clutched the big beautiful golden brown and white plush toy.   
They got to the checkout and all the boys put their toys on the belt except for Isaac who clutched the wolf plushie in his hand stroking it's fur.   
"Isaac, honey. You need to give the nice lady the toy so she can scan it in to the machine. You'll get it right back, sweetie." She said taking the toy from him and then handing it back to him quickly. "There you go, he's all yours now". She smiled at him kissing his forehead and setting him in the ground as he held the toy close to his chest.   
"Can you carry me?" asked Scott tiredly as he stopping behind the couple.   
"Of course I will, sweetie. Come here." She cooed and picked him up in her arms as he rested against her as they made their way to the car to pick up lunch and head home. It was almost 1:26pm and she knew the boys were not only getting tired but they'd be hungry soon too. 

Derek took Scott from her arms and buckled them into their seats and within minutes they were all fast asleep before the journey home even began. Immediately she noticed Isaac and Scott suck their thumbs and quickly went to the boot of the car taking out two pacifiers and rinsing it with a water bottle in the car park and popped it into each of their mouths keeping them satisfied. She kissed their foreheads and took out a blanket covering them. She then went over to Stiles and kissed his forehead and he smiled up at her.   
"Thanks for today." She smiled at him and placed another kiss to his cheek.   
"You're welcome, sweetie." She smiled.   
"Ready to head home?". Asked Derek from the front seat. She got into the passenger seat and buckled up.   
"Yeah let's head home, they've had quite a day." She giggled looking at the sleeping duo.

It was just after 2pm when they arrived home. The couple carried Scott and Isaac in laying them down on the bed for a few minutes before waking them up lunch. Y/N sat beside the sleeping boys gently running her fingers through their hair and leaning down to place a kiss to their cheek. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was. 

Stiles was very helpful by helping Derek bring in many of the shopping bags. He looked around at a flood of shopping bags in the living room and stared.  
"We did a lot of shopping." He stated. Derek ruffled his hair and replied "Yeah we did, didn't we? Let Y/N come back from the bathroom and we can all have lunch together and then look at what we bought", He smiled down at him gently ruffling his hair. 

On the way home, they picked up an already roasted chicken that was piping hot so Derek suggested making it into sandwiches accompanied by cucumber sticks and a glass of apple juice for the boys to which they all ate up hungrily after such a busy morning. She wiped both Scott and Isaac's faces cooing down at how adorable they looked with sauce around their mouths unintentionally missing out Stiles who became a little upset. Why if they didn't like him as much as his younger brothers?

After clearing up lunch, the boys all gathered in the living room with   
Derek sitting on the couch with Scott and Isaac. Meanwhile Y/N has excused herself to the bathroom and after exiting she heard a little sniffle come from the boys bedroom. She entered and saw Stiles curled up into a ball sobbing.  
"Stiles, honey. What's wrong?", she asked softly a little worried and sat beside him. This wasn't good. The boys had been home with them for nearly two days and she already had a crying 8 year old on her hands. Oh god.   
"N..nothing, I'm fine", he quickly replied sniffling turning away from her.   
"Hey, come here", she cooed scooping him up in her arms, setting him down on her lap and gently rocking him to calm him down.   
"Talk to me, sweetheart. What's wrong?", she asked gently wiping his tears.   
"Did you adopt me just because of Isaac and Scott?", he asked looking up at her his brown eyes tear glazed.   
"We adopted you because I saw how well you took care of your brothers and I know how much they need you. But I also knew that you wanted someone to take care of you too. I'm guessing you were the one to look after Scott and Isaac if they got sick or were scared or upset, right?", he continued. He looked up at her and nodded.   
"I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to", he simply stated shrugging.   
"I know, honey but now you have a mom and dad. We're going to take care of everything. I know you're all still getting used to being here, getting to know us and I know it's still scary but I promise you we're going to try and be the best parents ever." she told him pressing a kiss to his crown.   
"We were wondering what was taking you so long," said Derek walking into the room with Scott and Isaac in his arms and placed them on the bed sitting beside his wife.   
"Everything ok, pup?", he asked concerned looking at Stiles' tear stained cheeks who just nodded nestling into Y/N's chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.   
"Stiles is feeling a little unloved", she told her husband. The others have been getting a lot attention and it seems like someone feels a little left out", she continued. Derek got the message and smiled at her nodding. He gently ruffled Stiles hair getting up.   
"Come on pups, let's head downstairs and find where Y/N hid the cookies", he told them heading towards the door.  
"Yeah!", they both chimed running out the door.   
"Save some for us!" She laughed and called out to them.   
"You snooze you lose!", called Derek halfway down the stairs as Y/N let out an overdramatic false gasp making Stiles giggle. 

Y/N spent the next hour or so with Stiles cuddled against her chest as he occasionally talked to her every once in a while.   
"Y/N?", Stiles spoke up after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yes, honey", to which she replied looking down at him tracing circles on her hand.   
"I've never had a mommy before", he began and sighed into his chest.   
"I don't remember my real mommy. She got sick when I was little and no matter how hard I try I just can't remember her", he began sniffling.   
"Oh honey", she sighed wrapping her arm around him tightly.  
"I just always wanted a mommy to take care of me and love me and...", he trailed off his voice breaking. She scooped him up in her arms and rocked him as she continued to rub his back to calm his down.   
"Now you do", she told him gently lifting his chin and wiping away his tears placing a kiss to his forehead.   
"You're not alone. We'll always be here for you no matter what. You're apart of our family and we love you so much", she told him pressing another kiss to his forehead. He wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her tightly. 

Suddenly Isaac burst through the door squealing with delight clutching a packet of cookies followed Scott as they giggled also followed by Derek who was chasing them in a game.   
"We got the cookies, mommy!" He giggled with excitement but soon his laughter stopped and he froze realising what he said.   
"Isaac...", Stiles began.   
Derek burst through the door and he picked up Isaac laughing gently throwing him up but stopped and senses the tense atmosphere and put him down.   
"Hey pup, what happened?", he asked kneeling down.   
"He called her mommy.", replied Scott quietly.   
"It was an accident, please don't be mad", sniffled Isaac.   
"Isaac, honey, it's ok.", Y/N replied and got up off the bed and kneeling down in front of him.   
"It's ok sweetheart. We're not mad", she continued to reassure him. He looked up at her confused.   
"You're...you're not?", he questioned.   
"Why would we be mad, pup?", asked Derek kneeling beside his wife.   
"Because...", he trailed off.   
"Ok, Scott, Stiles come here", she called the other boys who were now standing in front of the couple.   
"Do you know how happy it makes us to hear you boys laughing and playing? It means you're getting comfortable and that's what we want. If you want to start calling me "mommy" or "mom" and Derek "daddy" or "dad", it's ok", she continued to reassure them.   
"After all you boys are our sons. You're our little pups and we love you so much", she told them.   
"Absolutely", nodded Derek.   
"It's ok?", confirmed Stiles still unsure as to whether if this was a joke.   
"Promise", the couple replied together.   
The boys leapt into the arms crying with happiness. They finally had real parents. The kind that would take care of them and love them unconditionally. 

"Why don't we go downstairs and look at all the shopping we did today? I think there's a bag of plush toys that are feeling lonely", Y/N told them standing up. They all nodded and followed her downstairs and piled into the living room. She sat on the floor by the fan heater with Stiles in her lap as he clung to her nuzzling into her neck and with Derek settling on the couch with Scott and Isaac nestled into his side.   
"Shall we see what we bought today?," she asked Stiles who nodded and leaned against her in her lap making himself comfortable. She noticed and smiled leaning down to kiss his head. She took hold of one of the bags and began rustling through it to find the toys they had picked out and handed it to each of them. She then took another bag that had the clothes in that the boys had tried on earlier. The boys' eyes lit up with excitement each time she placed an item in the box with their name on it.   
"Not that we don't appreciate it but how come we got so much stuff?", asked Stiles looking up at her. Y/N simply turned to look into his adorable deep brown eyes before kissing his forehead.   
"Because this is a new beginning for you boys and we want the three of you to have nice brand new things. You're part of our family now forever and always", she told them.   
"Did we buy everything?", asked Isaac looking at the box with his name on it and seeing it towered high with his new belongings.   
"We got most things you needed but other little things I can order online and have it delivered home. I definitely won't be going out in that weather any time soon", she declared hugging Stiles tightly and leaning into the fan heater embracing it's warmth. 

The couple set the kids on the floor so they could look through their boxes properly at all the things they got whilst they headed into the kitchen to prepare warms mugs of milk and plate up the rest of the cookies.   
Y/N walked into the living room setting the tray down on the coffee table and smiled as she saw the trio trying out their new coats.   
"Mommy since we all got new coats, can we play in the snow tomorrow?", asked Scott from underneath his hood. She giggled and walked over to him helping him out of it and kissed nose.   
"Of course, honey but you need to promise me you'll wrap up warm", she told them. They nodded enthusiastically.   
"Can we build a snowman too?," asked Isaac looking up at Derek who leaned down and scooped him up in his arms.   
"I think that's a great idea. After breakfast tomorrow, we'll have a snow day", he replied excitedly seeing the boys eyes sparkle with happiness.   
"But right now, you boys need to drink up all your warm milk", she said handing a mug each to Scott and Isaac who drank humming contently at the warmth and biting into their cookie.   
Y/N took a cookie from the plate and handed it to Stiles and took one of the mugs and held it to his lips. He blushed at the gesture knowing he could do it himself but he leaned forward pressing his lips to the mug and took a big gulp.   
"That's my good boy", she praised him kissing his forehead. He sunk into her lap nuzzling close to her. He loved being held by Y/N. Feeling her love and warm radiate from her as he nestled into her lap and the feeling of security knowing no one could hurt him and that she'd always protect him. 

He felt happiness fill him. He had a mom and a dad again. A family. He belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are quite well behaved i start off with wanting to make a good impression and get comfortable so maybe in the upcoming chapters I'll add a little more something with them being quite troublesome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	4. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek promise the boys a snow day but they somehow manage to reel y/n into it as well. It's all fun and games with laughter and lots of hot cocoa with new memories being made but the next day Y/N comes down with a cold and the Derek accidentally tells the boys causing them to worry - especially Stiles who is severely triggered after knowing his mommy is "sick" thinking it means the extreme and causes himself a panic attack as his old memories he'd tried hard to forget begin to resurface.

The next morning, the boys woke up bright and early pouncing on their parents' bed excited about their first snow day together desperately wanting to go out and play.  
"Wake up mommy! Wake up daddy!" chimed Isaac shaking y/n as she began to wake up. She wraps her arms around Isaac and pulls him to her chest pressing lots of kisses to his cheek.  
"Good morning honey", she cooes at him. She sits up with him in her arms and holds out one arm for Stiles to come join her which he happily climbs up onto the bed and in to her lap. She places a kiss to his forehead and smiles as she sees Scott tugging the blanket off i Derek attempting to wake him up. To his surprise, Derek turns over and scoops him up into his arms and holds him close to his chest pressing a light kiss to his head.  
"Morning pup, you're up early?", he asked sitting up in bed looking at his wife; even in the morning she looked beautiful.  
"Mmm hmm, snow day!", Scott he mumbles against Derek chest. He laughs and ruffles his hair unable to make out what he said.  
Derek sits up in bed next to his wife looking at how beautiful she looks even first thing in the morning.  
"Morning beautiful", he smiles and leans in to place a chaste kiss to her lips causing Isaac to cover his eyes. Y/N giggles and bounces him in her lap and kisses his cheek.  
"What? I give you kisses all the time." she tells him gently smoothing his hair away from his face.  
"That's a grown up kiss", Isaac whispers. The couple chuckle at his answer leaving an adorably Isaac slightly puzzled.  
"So what are we doing today?", she asks the boys sitting on the bed with them.  
"Snow day!" They all chime happily.  
"Well you heard them, babe. Snow day", Derek smiles looking at the excitement on the boys' faces.  
"Let's go have some breakfast first", y/n tells them and leaves the boys snuggled up to Derek as she gets up heading to the bathroom to wash up and get changed before starting on breakfast for her new family. 

Y/N decided on making omlettes for breakfast accompanies by toast, beans and tomatoes along with coffee for herself and Derek and giving the boys a glass of orange juice. After 20 minutes, the boys flooded into the kitchen followed by Derek as they sat at the table and began eating their breakfast. It was mostly eaten in silence as the trio were excited to go out and play.  
"We're done! Can we go play now? Please mommy, daddy?" they pleaded giving them their best puppy eyes.  
"Ok ok, let's go get you all wrapped up", replied Derek heading down the hallway. Y/N joined them helping the boys put on their coats, hats, gloves, scarves as well as making sure they wore their brand new boots.  
"Wait wait wait, I need a picture first", she said grabbing her phone snapping pictures of the boys as well as a family selfie of their first snow day together. 

The boys immediately roped the couple into a big snowball fight.  
"I got you! I got you!" squealed Isaac with delight as he successfully launched a snowball at his older brother, Stiles who fired one back.  
"Got you back!" He yelled smiling.  
"Hey sourwolf!", yelled Y/N as she quickly put together a snowball and launched it at Derek's chest. Suddenly he dropped the snowball he was holding and charged at her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder but the snow was far too slippery as they both fell onto the white blanket laughing.  
"Are you ok, mommy?", asked Scott concerned as he looked down at her laying on the floor. She nodded still laughing and wrapped her arms around his torso pulling him down with her making him giggle and they began making snow angels. Isaac and Stiles were rolling up snow to make a big snowman to which Derek ran in to the house grabbing an old scarf and carrot for the nose as the trio worked together to build the snowman. 

The boys laughter filled the air as they ran around playing with each as the couple stood watching their little family.  
"This is the best snow day ever", replied Y/N as she leaned into Derek's side watching the boys laugh and play just smiling at how perfect her little family was.  
"I couldn't agree more", he smiled holding her close and watching the boys run around.  
After a while, Y/N left the boys out with Derek a little longer as she headed inside turning up the heating, putting away her outdoor gear and heading into the kitchen to make mugs of hot chocolate for everyone. 

The boys flooded into the living room and looked out the window to see the snowman they had build feeling very accomplished. The snowfall began again so Derek herded the boys inside to the warmth of the loft.  
"Ok here we go, hot chocolate for everyone", she stated carrying the tray of mugs into the living room and putting it on the coffee table before handing it out to the boys.  
"This was the bestest snow day ever!", smiled Isaac as he took a gulp of his hot chocolate leaving him with a chocolate milk moustache making everyone giggle.  
"I couldn't agree more, honey", replied Y/N as she grabbed a tissue and bent down to clean his face placing a kiss to his forehead. 

The evening went by just as the day before with the fire roaring in the fireplace and the family snuggled up on the couch under a blanket watching frozen. It wasn't until Y/N started coughing and sneezing halfway through.  
"You ok babe?", asked Derek her concerned.  
"Yeah yeah, just a little cough. It's nothing", she brushed off casually.  
That wasn't exactly the case.

-

That night she had the boys take a hot bath and get changed into brand new fresh pajamas before going to bed to make sure they didn't get a cold but the next morning she woke up to her head hurting, temperature rising as well as continuous coughing and occasional sneezing. Great. 

"I think snow day took a toll on you", replied Derek waking up as he leaned over and pressed his hand on her forehead which only made her nuzzle the warm duvet more.  
"Holy shit, babe you're burning up", he jumps up from the bed and heads to the bathroom taking out some ordinary painkillers an a glass of water to give to her.  
"No I'm fi-, urgh", she groans feeling her head pounding but she starting to sit up and takes the tablets and water from him.  
"You need to rest, I'll take care of the boys today", he told her tucking the duvet around her and kissing her forehead.  
"Thanks babe, just tell the boys I'm resting. I don't want to worry them", she replied groggily to which he nodded absentmindedly and exited the bedroom letting her sleep. 

The trio woke up and trudged down into the kitchen in their pajamas.  
"Where's mommy?" asked Scott rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.  
"She's resting, pup. She'll join us later", he told them mixing up batter for pancakes.  
"Is she ok?", asked Stiles concerned masking his face as he looked up at Derek. Isaac also nodding along.  
Derek turns to the trio and bends down in front of them.  
"Mommy's sick so she's just resting. She'll be fine", he simply told them and then turned back to get breakfast started for them. They nodded and headed into the living room to watch the morning cartoons. The two younger boys were very much enjoying the cartoon but Stiles clutched the cushion worried. It was as if the memories he desperately tried to get rid of were being played in his mind all over again.  
"Stiles, mommy will be ok", Scott replied nodding at him to reassure him noticing how his brother was worried.  
"No she won't, she'll stay sick", he replied his voice starting to shake.  
"What?", Isaac asked starting to get scared.  
"Nothing Isaac", Scott replied trying to change the subject.  
A long time ago, Stiles remembered when his biological father had told him the same thing and then a few days later his real mother had died. The memories became distant to Stiles over the years. He didn't want to be reminded of losing his real mother who he's forgotten about over time but the few words Derek had spoken had triggered something in him causing him to relive the nightmare.  
"Oh no", whispered Scott as he saw Stiles breathing get heavy as he clutched the cushion in hands panting with tears rolling down his cheek.  
"DEREK! DEREK, COME QUICK! STILES NEEDS HELP!" yelled Scott as he sat holding on to Stiles' hand. Isaac began crying unable to understand what was going on besides being scared.  
It only took Derek a few seconds to respond as he came rushing into the living room for the cry of help. He could see tears rolling down Stiles' cheek as he was panting for breath. Derek scooped Stiles up into his lap and gently rocked him in his arms.  
"Hey hey, pup. It's ok, I'm here it's Derek. Daddy's right here", he cooed at the little boy in his lap who was clutching at the fabric of Derek's shirt.  
"Boys, it's ok. Stiles is going to be just fine", he attempted to reassure the younger boys who were just as upset as well as the oldest of the trio in his lap.  
"Come on pup, just breath with me. Take deep breaths. In and out", he told him demonstrating how. Stiles soon began to focus on his breathing it eventually slowed down going back to normal. Derek continued to rub his back gently rocking him in his arms as well as whispering encouraging comments to him. Stiles calmed down and rest his head against Derek's shoulder sniffling.  
"Do you want to talk to me about happened?", asked Derek softly. Stiles stayed quiet for a few minutes before speaking up.  
"It's just what you said earlier", he mumbled playing with his shirt.  
"What did I say pup?", he asked silently kicking himself at how he could have upset his pup.  
"When you said mommy was sick", he replied his deep brown eyes tear glazed. "My real dad told me that when my mom was sick that she'd be ok but...but she wasn't. I never saw her again", he voiced trembling and tears spilling down onto his cheeks again.  
"Oh pup. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that", he replied holding Stiles close and continuing to rock the sad boy in his arms.  
"Mommy just has a cold, that's all. It's probably from when we all had fun in the snow yesterday. She'll be ok", he continued to reassure the three of them wiping away Stiles and ruffling Isaac and Scott's hair.  
"You know what, why don't we go see how mommy's feeling? I'm sure she's up and wondering where you boys are", he told them. Both Isaac and Scott shot out of the room towards the couples bedroom followed by Derek but Stiles didn't budge sitting on the couch balled up with only his old memories playing over and over again. He couldn't lose the one person who made him feel like he had a mom again. Someone who cared. Someone who showed him love and took care of him and his brothers.  
Derek knocked three times before waiting and opening the door.  
"Come in", a groggy voice called out to them. They walked in and found Y/N sitting up in bed flicking through an old magazine that was on the beside table.  
"Mommy!" yelled Scott and Isaac as they ran to hug her. Y/N leaned down and placed a kiss to their forehead before picking them up and having them sit in her lap.  
"Are you feeling better?", asked Isaac touching her cheek. She placed her hand over his and nodded smiling at how adorable he was to be worried about her and just nodded.  
"We're glad to have you back", chimed in Derek as he sat down beside her on the bed.  
"Stiles was really worried about", replied Isaac looking up at her with Scott nodding.  
"He had a panic attack", Scott replied innocently causing Derek to hide his face against his palm.  
"He what? Where is he?!" she asked worried looking at Derek.  
"Ok he did but I calmed him down and he was here with us a minute ago", he replied also looking around.  
"What happened?" She asked looking at Derek as he began explaining how he didn't choose his words carefully and caused him to go into an accidental panic attack thinking her being "sick" meant she was severely ill.  
"I told you not to worry them. I'll go find him", she told him getting up and wondering to the living room. She found Stiles balled up on the end of the sofa.  
"Stiles, baby? Are you ok?", she asked sitting beside him but he continued to sob. She scooped him up in her arms and gently set him on her lap.  
"Stiles, honey please look at me", she told him rocking him in her arms.  
"Derek said you were sick", he said tears running down his cheeks as he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.  
"Aww baby. Mommy just got a cold. It was from when we had lots of fun in the snow yesterday but I promise I'm ok", she reassured him gently wiping his tears and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.  
"Derek told me what happened. I'm so sorry what he said brought back bad memories", she apologized holding him close.  
"When he said sick, I...I thought he meant really really sick just like my real mommy. I...I...I'm sorry", he stated his voice shaking.  
"Ssh, oh honey. I'm so so sorry you lost your real mommy to her being sick but I promise you this. I'll do the best I can to keep myself healthy so I'm here with you for a long long time ok?", she told him gently rocking him in her arms. He nodded against her shoulder silently sobbing. Derek joined her on the couch with Scott and Isaac sitting beside their brother with Isaac patting his head out of love and Scott holding his hand.  
"I love you all so so much", she told them pressing her cheek against the top of Stiles' head.  
"I just don't want to be alone", he mumbled against her chest.  
"I know what happened scared you and it made you feel alone but you're not alone anymore. As soon as me and Derek adopted you, we both promised that we'd take care of you and your brothers.  
"You have a mommy and daddy who love you all so much", chimed in Derek gently patting Stiles knee.  
"We're here for you, pup", he smiled and y/n nodded.  
"Promise?", he asked wrapping his arms around her neck and rested against her shoulder.  
"We promise. Forever and always", she replied holding him in her arms gently stroking the back of his hair with one hand and the other wrapped around his waist as she held him in her arms knowing that her baby needed her and she promised to be there for him. For them all.  
Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start putting a review of titles and maybe even a little snippet of the upcoming chapters so you all (hopefully) have something to look forward. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x 
> 
> P.S   
> Chapter Five preview - The Visit
> 
> The new family are paid a visit from the social worker from the Children's home and the boys get a little scared thinking the couple doesn't want them anymore.


	5. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are told their social worker is coming for a visit and they get a little scared thinking the couple doesn't want them anymore.

"Ring Ring" 

"Ring Ring" 

The sound of the phone buzzes across the loft early in the morning. I was up bright and early either preparing breakfast, doing laundry or ironing. With the house now full of 3 young boys and Derek for that matter, the loft became quite tricky to clean up after the boys would leave their toys lying around even Derek leaving his papers lying around as they usually ended up being swept under the couch or drawn on by the boys but it did make life interesting and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head smiling whenever I found one of Derek's important documents scribbled all over in colourful crayons. I was happy knowing that I had turned the loft into a warm cosy home for 3 young boys who longed for loving parents. I was brought out of my thoughts and quickly answered the phone that echoed throughout the loft. 

"Hello?", I asked down the line.   
"Good morning, is this Mrs Y/N Hale that I'm speaking to?", enquired a woman's voice.   
"Yes it is", I continued to reply slightly confused as to who would be calling at 9:21am on a Sunday morning.   
"Good morning, Mrs Hale. My name is Heather Lockwood and I'm the social worker for the Children's home for boys where you adopted Stiles, Scott and Isaac", she began.   
"Oh I see, is everything ok?", I continued to question pouring myself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table.   
"Absolutely, I wanted to schedule an appointment to speak to you and your husband about the care of the boys you adopted two weeks ago. It's just a mandatory check up to see how they're doing", she told me down the line.   
"I understand and that's absolutely fine. I just hope you can make it to out loft carefully with us being a little further out of town", I replied before getting up and busing myself making breakfast.   
"I'm sure I'll manage. Will this afternoon at 1pm be ok?" she asked with the sound of rustling papers in the background.   
"That'll be fine. See you then", I finished and put down the phone grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling a reminder before securing it on the fridge with a magnet. 

I turned around to find Derek shirtless in just his pajama bottoms and his think black hair stuck up in all directions.   
"Who was that on the phone, babe?", he enquired pouting himself a mug of coffee and taking a seat at the table.   
"The social worker from the boys home. She's stopping by later today to check on the boys", I told him going back to finishing breakfast by placing a plate of hot french toast accompanied by strawberries in front of Derek who happily tucked in.   
The boys came racing down for breakfast and embraced me in a big hug before taking their seats.   
"Morning mommy", chimed Isaac and Scott smiling up at me with their big adorable eyes.   
"Good morning, sweetie. Did you both sleep ok?", I asked before placing a kiss to their forehead and embracing Stiles in a big hug.  
"Morning mom", he smiled looking at her with his deep brown eyes which sparkled.   
"Good morning, honey", I smiled at the not so little cutie in front of me as I placed a kiss to his crown before letting them get settled around the table and putting plates of breakfast in front of them and smiling as they tucked in.   
"What are we doing today, mommy?", asked Isaac happily tucking into his french toast.   
"We're staying in today, honey. The social worker from the home you boys were at before is coming to talking to us this afternoon", I replied leaning forward and wiping his mouth.   
"Are you giving us back?", asked Scott almost whispering and looking up at me with his big beautiful brown eyes.   
"No, baby of course not", I told him picking him in my arms to give him a big hug.   
"No of course not, pup", chimed in Derek going over to gently ruffle his hair.   
"The social worker is coming to check on you boys to make sure you like it here and that you're happy", I continued to tell them so they wouldn't worry.   
"Promise?", asked Stiles looking at us intensely.   
"Of course, honey. We love you. All of you. You're our sons and this is your home forever", I reassured them.   
"We promise", Derek replied nodding at the trio confidently.   
"Even if we're bad?", spoke up Isaac looking away and twiddling his fingers.   
"Who says you're bad, baby?", I asked him bending down to put Scott back in his seat so he could continue eating his breakfast. I walked over to Isaac and leaned down gently brushing his hair away from his eyes but he wouldn't look at me and continued to stare into his lap.   
"The children's home", replied Stiles.   
"They always punished us for no reason", he told us.   
"We have rules in place to keep you boys safe but if you do break them you will be punished but we will never punish you harshly or unfairly", Derek told them.   
"Promise?", he asked looking up at me with his baby blue eyes.   
"We promise, sweetheart. Now eat up or your breakfast will get cold", I told him booping his nose as he gave me a small smile. 

After we reassured the boys they would always be safe, Derek had got out the big arts and crafts kit and had the boys imagination run wild. The dining room table was soon flooded with colourful craft paper, pipe cleaners, googly eyes and tubes of glitter glue.   
"Oh my gosh, they look amazing!" I praised them for their hard work often peeking into the living room to see the boys and Derek for that matter all hard at work and covered in glitter glue.   
"Alright guys, let's get you cleaned up and go have some lunch before Ms Lockwood comes", I told them herding them into the bathroom to give them a quick wash down as Derek cleared up the table and put the boys masterpieces to one side letting them dry. 

After helping the boys wash, get changed into a fresh pair of clothes they followed behind me heading into the kitchen to dig in to some hot lunch that Derek was finishing putting together. Lunch consisted of hot cheesy chicken pasta accompanied by garlic bread which the boys wolfed down without a second thought.   
"You boys really like daddy's cooking don't you?", I cooed at them going round to wipe all their faces and press a loving kiss to each of their foreheads. 

Derek and I cleaned up after lunch as the boys went to go play in the living room with Isaac playing with blocks, Scott was cuddling his lion plush toy on the sofa as Stiles watched a movie that was playing on disney channel. Soon enough the doorbell rang and the boys froze.   
"Is that...?" trailed off Scott looking at her slightly scared.   
"It's ok honey, let's go put the toys away then sit and wait for Ms Lockwood", I told him holding my hand out for him to take and then lead him to the couch as they put the remaining toys away in the chest. 

Derek answered the door and welcomed in Ms Lockwood. She was a tall, slim woman dressed in a light blue shirt and black pencil skirt. She wore her dark hair in a bun and carried a bag and clipboard which looked like it held a large stack of important documents.   
"Welcome, I'm Derek...Hale", he smiled holding his hand out to shake the woman's hand.  
"Abigail Lockwood", she replied with a smile as she shook Derek's hand and followed him in.   
"My wife is in the living room with the boys, right this way", he told her welcoming her in to the loft. She looked around the hallway already making notes on her clipboard as she looked at the comfortable surrounding. 

She entered the living room and saw us on the couch and smiled a sweet friendly smile. Stiles and Isaac sat beside me as Scott had claimed his place sitting on my lap. Derek joined us and sat in Isaac's place as he picked him up and set him on his lap letting the youngest pup cuddle in to him.   
Ms Lockwood sat opposite us on the single armchair and put down her clipboard saying hello to the shy and slightly scared trio.

"Hi", they replied sheepishly.   
"I'm sure y/n and Derek told you about my visit. I just want to ask you a few questions to see how you're all doing and if you like it here, will that be ok?", she asked looking at them with a gentle smile on her face. They slowly nodded at her.   
"Do you boys like it here?", she started off looking at them as they spoke so she could jot down notes but they remained silent for a few minutes.  
"It's ok, go on", I reassured them.   
"Yes we do", answered Stiles rather maturely leaning into my side. I couldn't help but wrap an arm around him and pull him close to my chest and press a kiss to his forehead. My precious boy.   
"That's good, thank you Stiles", she smiled and began jotting down notes. Stiles returned her comment with a small smile and began to relax against me.  
"Can you each tell me what you like about being here?", she continued to ask.   
"Erm...erm...", stuttered Isaac blushing.   
"It's ok, just take your time, pup", replied Derek softly as he bounced him in his lap.   
"We have a big warm bed and daddy makes us waffles on the weekends", replied Isaac with a smile and slight blush hiding his face in Derek's chest.   
"Wow, I'm so jealous. I don't even get waffles on the weekend. Thank you for telling me Isaac". She praised him and could see him relax as he smiled opening up to talk about his experience at the Hale loft so far.  
"Can you tell me what else you like about staying here?", she asked as she continued to scribble down notes.   
"Mommy gives us lots of hugs and kisses and she cooks the bestest", Scott smiled and cuddled in to my chest.   
"Good job, pup", praised Derek as he leaned across gently ruffled his hair smiling at him.  
"I see the boys have already started calling you mommy and daddy", she noted.   
I nodded smiling at her.   
"We don't mind, we're glad they're getting comfortable with us", replied Derek.   
"Will it be ok if I spoke to the boys alone?", asked Ms Lockwood.   
I looked at Derek for a second but he looked at me and smiling nodding.   
"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us, just do your best", I told the trio and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads as Derek ruffled their hair before following behind me as we entered the kitchen.   
Ms Lockwood nodded and thanked us as she continued to speak to the boys. 

The meeting went on for over an hour as Ms Lockeood also wanted to check the loft making sure safety measurements were in place for three young boys. After deciding that she was happy with her visit she said her goodbyes, heading to her car and swiftly drove away.   
''You boys did really well. I told you there was nothing to be afraid of", I told them smiling.   
"So we get a mommy and daddy forever?", asked Isaac looking up at me with big hopeful eyes. I picked up the youngest of the trio and pressed a kiss to his cheek before embracing him in a hug holding him close.  
"Forever and always", I replied. He squealed with delight and wrapped his little arms around my neck hugging me tight as the older two wrapped their arms around my waist.  
"Welcome to the Hale family, boys", replied Derek as he too joined the hug picking up Scott and wrapped an arm around his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I'm juggling writing, getting assignments and revision done during my christmas break bc January is going to be crazy af. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x
> 
> Chapter 6 - Letters to Santa   
> Christmas is approaching fast and Y/N is so excited to have their first family Christmas so she sits the boys down and has them write a letter to Santa.


	6. Letters to Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Derek have the boys write their first letters to Santa to tell him what they want for Christmas which is approaching soon. Scott and Isaac get excited but Stiles isn't feeling up to it. Will something change his mind?

The air was cold and crisp on this beautiful winter morning. The loft was warm and peaceful. I glanced at the alarm clock and was surprised when I saw that it was only 8:26am and that I was awake before my alarm clock even went off. I laid in bed thinking how lucky I was. I had everything I could ever dream of. I had a beautiful home that I shared with the man I loved, the man I could call my husband. My husband who was laying beside me and softly snoring for that matter. I had three adorable sons that made my heart melt with their kindness and innocence. I had chosen to bring each of them into a loving home and make this house a family home. To make things better my favourite holiday was approaching - Christmas. For the last three Christmases, it had just been Derek and I and as much as I loved it and gained so many wonderful memories, I desperately wanted to change it and bring in children that I could love as my own and now I did. I was officially a mother to three young boys. Stiles, Scott and Isaac. 

It was days like this where I was really glad we lived away from the town, away from the hustle and bustle of people so we could enjoy the quietness of nature around us and just be together. Snow continued to fall for the last three days. The boys loved it, dragging Derek outside with them to have a snowball fight or a build a snowman. My part came later when they'd had enough of playing outside and came back indoors for snuggles and kisses as they bunched together on the living room couch under the big fuzzy blanket and watched movies.

This was the first year, we would have a family Christmas and I was determined to make it the best. I stayed in bed nestled against Derek not ready to leave the warmth just yet and began to mentally make a list of planning each detail for Christmas day with my little family. I came up with a great idea and thought I'd let the boys write their very first letter to Santa. 

"Morning", grumbled in a sleepy voice as he wrapped an arm around me tightly pulling me closer into his chest.   
"Morning", I replied smiling and leant up to press a soft gentle kiss to his lips.   
We stayed in bed a little together until the boys woke up and joined us not long after and I could hear their little tummies rumbling which was my cue to head down and make breakfast for the trio. 

After breakfast, I had the boys and Derek gather into the living room.   
"I need to talk you, boys", I told them standing in front of the couch they were sat on.   
"Are we in trouble?" asked Isaac timidly. Just hearing him say that tugged on my heart strings. Building up his confidence would be something we'd have to work on asap. The poor thing was always so scared he'd get into trouble.   
"No sweetie, of course not. I just want to talk to you boys about a really great idea I had. I didn't mean to scare you," I reassured Isaac picking him up and setting him in my lap. He nestled into my chest and nodded.   
"Ok so my idea is, how would you boys feel if I had you write a letter to Santa? Christmas is coming and I thought it'd be a good idea. What do you think?", I asked looking at the boys.  
"We've never written a letter before, mommy" replied Scott shyly.   
"Don't worry, pup. We'll help you", smiled Derek as he stood behind the couch listening to my plans.   
"So do you guys want to do that?" I asked them.  
Scott and Isaac nodded excitedly.   
"Ok let's go grab some paper, envelopes and lots of cool colours!" replied Derek excitedly as he took the boys into their room to retrieve the colourful craft items.   
"Stiles, baby? Don't you want to write a letter with us?", I asked moving closer to sit next to the eldest of the trio who was sat silently.   
"Santa isn't real", he looked up at me.   
"Of course he is, honey", I replied cheerily hoping Scott and Isaac didn't hear.   
"Then why didn't he make my real mommy better when I asked?", he croaked. His voice shaking and tears began rolling down his cheek.   
"Oh baby, I'm so so sorry." I told him scooping him onto my lap gently rocking him in my arms and I wiped away his tears.   
"I didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart", I apologized. God I felt like such an idiot. I should of thought it through especially with Stiles who was older. I couldn't help but imagine the anger and sadness he felt as his real mother began to fall more and more ill as the months went by and all he wished for was her recovery and for her to be his mother again but knowing it wasn't meant to be.   
"How about we give it one more try this year?", I asked Stiles as he sat in my lap cuddled against my chest as I gently ran my fingers through his hair calming him down.   
"Ok", he answered looking up at me with a weak smile as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand that spread a light pink blush across his cheeks. I leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on his forehead.   
"That's my boy", I praised him. 

Derek and the younger duo came back into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of us and set down the colourful paper, envelopes and pens along with glitter glue and lots of stickers that were Isaac's favourite.   
"Come on, Stiles!" Isaac told him excitedly shuffling along the table to make room for his big brother as he handed him a silver glitter gel pen.   
"How does it start?" asked Scott holding a gold metallic gel pen in his hand over red paper ready to write.   
"Dear Santa...", chimed in Derek.   
"I promise that I have been a good boy this year and for Christmas I would like...", I continued. Derek and I sat in front of the boys as they wrote down their ideas and occasionally asked for help on how to spell words but Stiles jumped in before us and soon he was relaxing and even enjoying himself.   
"Mom, dad. Can I go write mine in private please?" asked Stiles.  
"Ok honey, sit in the kitchen just in case you need to help too" I told him. He nodded and went over into the kitchen to sit at the table and began writing. I looked at Derek raising an eyebrow curious as to what it would be that Stiles asked for but he just shrugged and went back to helping Scott. Isaac on the other hand was busy decorating his paper with christmas themed stickers and snowflakes made from sparkling silver glitter glue. He held the tube in his hand and had leaned over the top of his paper concentrating with his tongue out curled up on one side of his mouth. He looked so cute, I had to snap a few pictures to which he realised and blushed a bright red in embarrassment. 

I left Derek in the living room with the boys and went to check on Stiles in the kitchen who was done and writing his name on the front of the folded up paper before putting it into the envelope and securing it with one of Isaac's glitter star stickers.   
"I've finished", he told me handing me the envelope.  
"Great job, let's go see how the others are doing". I smiled at him wrapping an arm around his shoulder heading back into the living room to see Derek leaning over Scott's letter and drawing stars with the gold glitter gel pens and Scott shouting "more, daddy". 

"All these letters look so beautiful! I'm so proud of you guys for doing such a great job! Daddy and I will mail these to the North Pole", I told them.   
"Will Santa get the letters, mommy?" asked Isaac as he looked at us with his big blue eyes.   
"Of course he will, baby", I smiled and booped his nose making hun him giggle adorably.   
"So what did you ask for?", asked Derek scooping up Scott and Isaac and sitting on the couch beside me and Stiles.   
"We can't tell you, it's a secret", Scott replied folding his little arms across his chest.   
We chuckled at Scott as Derek ruffled the young pup's hair lovingly. 

\-   
Later that night once I tucked the boys into bed, I headed back to mine and Derek's room with the boys' letters sat on my bedside table. We made sure they were asleep before we sat together in bed and discussed what we would get each of them as we read their letters. 

Isaac's letter was the first to be read. It was beautifully decorated with the silver snowflakes he made out of glitter gel pens that he worked so hard on. It was short and sweet. A typical letter to Santa from a five year old about all the toys he'd seen and remembered from multiple trips to the toy store earlier this month. Derek chuckled as he wrote down Isaac's requests in a christmas present shopping list we started to put together. Next was Scott's to be read. Scott's letter was harder to read since the paper was practically covered with stars made from gold glitter gel pens but we were able to make out a few of his requests with one being a wolf plush toy with "like Isaac's" written next to it. 

Lastly it was Stiles' letter. In all honesty, Derek and I were a little nervous especially since he had asked to go write it in private.   
"Is it weird that I'm a little scared?" I asked Derek as he began carefully opening the neatly sealed envelope.   
"I am too", he confessed taking out the folded piece of paper and opening it up. 

"Dear Santa, there's nothing that I can think of that I want this year because I already got the best gift ever. I got a new mom and dad who both love me and my brothers very much. My new mom is kind, loving, pretty and gives the best hugs and my new dad is big, strong, builds the biggest snowman and makes the bestest waffles for breakfast. My new family is the bestest gift and I don't think any other gift could ever top that.

Stiles x

I felt a tear of happiness escape from my eye as I heard Derek read through Stiles' letter.   
"I can't believe it," he smiled.   
"My baby", I smiled to myself wiping my eyes laughing with delight.   
"This is the sweetest letter, I've ever read", he told me smiling down at the letter in his hands.   
"We have to make it the best christmas ever", I told him leaning my head on to his shoulder.   
"Absolutely but there's only one problem, babe..." Derek told me.   
"We're going to have to guess what he likes since he didn't list anything", he continued.   
"Leave it to me", I told him. 

It began to get very late and Derek had already fallen asleep and could be heard snoring from two towns away. I laid in bed thinking about Stiles sweet letter. I got up out of bed, put on my slippers and went to check on the boys in their room. I quietly walked in not wanting to disturb them and found them sleeping softly snoring as they bunched together in the middle of the bed. I sat on the end of the bed in front of Stiles and watched him sleep for a few minutes gently stroking his cheek before leaning down to press a light kiss against it. I laid beside him lightly running my fingers through his hair admiring his angelic features and just as I was about to get up and head back into my room, he rolled over and snuggled into me resting his head against my chest and sighed whispering "mommy" in his sleep contently. I smiled down at hun resting in my arms and placed a kiss to his forehead. I made myself comfortable and held my baby in my arms and soon drifted off into a heavy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I know I'm late but merry christmas to everyone who celebrated. I hope you all had a fantastic day with your loved ones. 
> 
> Sorry I'm a little behind on my writing. I'm also working on assignments and exam prep for next month so you'll have to bear with me as things are quite chaotic but anyways here's the next part.
> 
> Thank you for reading x 
> 
> Chapter preview: 
> 
> Chapter 7 - All I want for Christmas is you 
> 
> It's Christmas Day and the boys are excited except for Stiles since he didn't ask for anything but once Christmas morning comes, he's surprised yet again by Y/N and Derek and new emotions awake him.


	7. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend their very first christmas at the Hale loft with their new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly late with posting a christmas chapter since I was supposed to post this at Christmas but here it is now. Hopefully it'll be a little nostalgic.
> 
> Lots and lots of cute fluff and sweet moments.

Christmas was well underway at the Hale loft. The staircase was decorated with red and gold tinsel and the boys were currently helping Derek decorate the Christmas tree.  
"Come on, mommy! You have to help put the star on top!" exclaimed Isaac excitedly as he took my hand and led me over to the others.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming baby", I giggled and picked him up in my arms.   
"You've all done a great job! It looks beautiful!" I praised them and saw the smile appear on their little faces.   
"We saved the star for you", smiled Scott holding it out for me.   
"For me?" I asked gently brushing his hair away from his face as he nodded shyly.   
"Wanna give me a lift?" I asked Derek who smiled and wrapped his hands around my waist lifting me up effortlessly as I put the star on top of the tree.   
I stood next to my boys admiring their great work.   
"You guys have done such a great job! The loft has never looked better at christmas." I told them. 

In the last few years, it had been quite easy to prepare a few weeks beforehand with it being a small affair with just the two of us but now our two was a five all in the space of three months and with it being our first family Christmas, I was beyond excited to get the boys into the spirit and make sure they had the best christmas ever. From going to pick out a tree, going to see the christmas lights being turned on in town, visit santa at his grotto, helping to decorate the loft, going shopping for presents and baking christmas cookies. 

With the trios letters to Santa in mind, my christmas shopping list began to grow by the day. Derek and I decided to split up the shopping so at the end of the first week, Derek had bought Isaac all the presents he'd listed on his letter most of them being plush toys, colourful stickers etc as well as the both of us throwing in a few extra surprises such as an adorable grey woolley hat with ears on it, knitted jumpers and a pair of red sneakers he'd had his eyes set on a while back. 

I had finished shopping for Scott who had mostly asked for a mega colouring book along with a new set of jumbo pack crayons, a tiger plush toy to accompany the lion we had first bought him when he brought the boys home from the children's home as well as more surprises thrown in by us such as a zoo jigsaw puzzle and a few more books by Dr Seuss after finding out he enjoyed the small selection we already had at home. 

Derek and I had purposely left Stiles' shopping for last. In his heartwarming letter, he hadn't asked for anything so Derek and I decided to put our heads together. I opted at ordering the majority of the clothes I picked out for him from online stores since I could also do a little shopping for Derek too. I know how much he loved his leather jacket so I ordered him something similar to what he already had as his current jacket was starting to wear out. I wasn't surprised if it was older than our marriage. Whilst I did the majority of Stiles' christmas shopping online, Derek would opt to head to the mall with the boys and end up returning with several more bags and boxes of gifts than we'd discussed. 

He almost tumbled into the loft with a large box under his right arm as his hands were filled with several shopping bags followed by each of the boys who also helped carry in more shopping bags but they raced upstairs before I even managed to get a sentence out.   
"Wow, good shopping trip?" I asked Derek who huffed out of breath. I walked over to him helping him with the bags but he refused yanking his arm away. I raised an eyebrow at him slightly confused.   
"What are you up to?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow at him out of suspicion.   
"Let's just say not all these gifts are for Stiles", he smiled placing a kiss to my cheek and then continued up the stairs followed by the rustling of shopping bags.   
I smiled and shook my head. I could hear the boys giggling from upstairs. I know they were up to something. 

For Stiles, I had selected some clothes he had his eye on when we went out shopping together adding shirts, jumpers, a jacket and a similar pair of sneakers to ones we had purchased for Isaac but in blue in the basket. Once I had selected the clothes, I moved on to something that would really make him smile on christmas morning - a remote control toy monster truck he had been telling me about. A specific one that was black and had orange flames on each side because it was "super cool" in his words. I saw him gazing at it from our several trips to the toy store and made a mental note of definitely buying it for him. I couldn't wait to see all their little face light up on Christmas Day. 

(Timeskip to Christmas morning) 

After weeks of preparing, Derke and I had finally managed to get everything together for our very first family Christmas. 

Derek and I woke up an hour before and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast making special christmas waffles for the boys but it wasn't long until they smelt the buttermilk goodness and came running downstairs as they stood by the kitchen island. 

"Merry Christmas!" The younger duo chimed excitedly and engulfed us in a big hug.   
"Morning mom", smiled Stiles rather sadly. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.   
"Good morning, baby", I smiled at him and pressed another kiss to the top of his head.  
"Merry Christmas, boys", I smiled down and placed a loving kiss on each of their foreheads. Derek pulled us all in for a big family hug.   
"Let's have some breakfast", I told them letting them get settled on the stools.   
"Are you boys excited to see what Santa brought you?" asked Derek a he helped plate up breakfast and set a plate in front of the boys. They nodded wolfing down their waffles in no time and ran to the living room gasping at the christmas tree that hid several metallic red and gold boxes and bags filled with surprises. 

I took a seat on the floor cushion near the roaring fire pulling Stiles in to my lap, Derek sat beside me with Scott snuggled up to his chest and little Isaac in front of all the presents as his blue eyes gleamed with delight. 

Derek took three small boxes and handed them to each of the boys. "Ok boys, here's present number 1", he smiled as he watched Isaac and Scott tear the wrapping paper off excitedly. Stiles sat quietly clutching the golden box in his hands and then looked up at me.   
"But I didn't ask for anything?" he almost whispered.   
"We know and you made it super hard for Derek and I to go shopping but we came up with a few ideas. Open it up!" I replied excitedly pressing a kiss to the side of his temple as he tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a box to which he opened and saw a pair of blue trainers that matched Scott's in green and Isaac's red.  
"We match!" Exclaimed Isaac excitedly as he took the shoes out of the box and began to try them on.   
"Green is my favourite!" Smiled Scott taking out the sneakers to admire them. Stiles looked down at the box and smiled.   
"What do you think, sweetie? Do you like them?" I asked gently running my fingers through his hair. He nodded and threw his arms around me thanking me.   
"Hey, save the kisses for last. There's lots more to go yet", chuckled Derek grabbing large bags and handing them to the boys.   
"There's more?" Asked Stiles shocked.   
"Of course there is, baby. Just because you didn't ask for anything doesn't mean you get nothing. You just made it a little harder for us to go shopping", I told him rocking him in my arms.   
"You're the best parents anyone could ever ask for", he smiled up at me wrapping his arms around me and snuggling into my chest.

After a good 30 minutes of the boys opening up their gifts and being mesmerized by them and playing with their new toys, Derek turned to me and set out 2 large bags and a big box in front of me.   
"What's this?" I asked him slightly surprised.   
"Christmas presents for my amazing wife", he smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips.   
"Open them", he urged sitting back playing with Isaac's curls as the younger boy was sat in Derek's lap flipping through his new colouring book excitedly pointing out all the new characters that he would get to colour. 

"Just a second", I told him getting up and walking to the back of the tree and taking out some hidden gifts of my own and placing them in front of him.  
"Mrs Y/N Hale, you sneaky little minx", he stated surprised.   
"This bag is from the boys, they picked it out especially for you", he stated picking up a large red metallic foil bag and handing it to me.   
"Open it, mom", urged Stiles who was snuggled up against me. I looked in the bag and pulled out a blue Tiffany's box and opened it to find one of their classic silver bracelets with a heart and on the back was "Stiles, Scott and Isaac" into the back.   
"This is beautiful", I gasped admiring it.   
"Do you like it?" asked Isaac.   
"I do, baby. It's so beautiful. Thank you so much", I told him and cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead and did the same to the others.   
"Derek Hale, you are just as sneaky", I told him.   
"You admired it for so long plus it was almost Christmas so I figured it'd make a perfect gift...from the boys that is", he told me. I couldn't help but giggle. Some of the other gifts included perfume, my favourite chocolate and a handbag that I had bookmarked onto the laptop we both shared.   
"Ok ok, it's your turn now", I told him handing him a large box wrapped in gold wrapping paper.   
"Open it!" The boys chimed excitedly. Derek smiled and began to tear off the paper and opened the box to reveal a brand new leather jacket.   
"You got me a new jacket?" he asked surprised as he ran his hand over the front of the jacket that was neatly packed in the box.   
"I know how much you love your current leather jacket so I thought it'd be perfect to surprise you with a new one. Do you like it?" I asked him. The next thing I knew Derek leaned forward and pressed a deep sweet loving kiss to my lips.   
"I love it, thank you", he smiled.   
"Try it on" I told him excitedly standing up and taking the box from him as he stood up. I took out the jacket and helped him put it on and finally smoothing out the shoulders.  
"It's perfect", I replied staring at how hot he looked even though he was wearing it over his pajamas. Derek wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his chest and leaned down to press another loving kiss to my lips.   
"Perfect", he repeated and smiled as we both looked over at the young trio who were snuggled up on the couch watching christmas cartoons on tv. 

The rest of the day was wonderfully casual for our first family christmas at home. This was the first family christmas for the boys and I wanted it to be perfect. After they had opened their presents, they spent the majority of the morning watching christmas themed cartoons as I prepared the delicious christmas dinner that I was excited for the boys to dig in to. Derek went upstairs and helped the boys get dressed in to their new clothes.

After a few minutes all three boys came running in to the kitchen all dressed as they followed behind Isaac.   
"Mommy look!" exclaimed Isaac excitedly as he ran to Y/N as he clutched his new tiger plush toy as he was now very handsomely dressed in a new cream winter jumper paired with brown pants along with his new green sneakers.  
"Oh my goodness, don't you all look handsome?" I cooed at them. Stiles smiled, a light pink blush spread across Scott's cheeks at the compliment.   
"Really?" Isaac beamed his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.   
"Really. You might even be handsomer than your daddy", I whispered to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek smiling at the giggling little trio.   
"I heard that", Derek replied smiling from the doorway as he crossed his arms and smiled.   
"She's right, you do look handsome. Just like your dad", he winked at them playfully. 

The boys helped set up the table as Derek and I plated up. Soon the table was filled with hot steamy dishes of roasted turkey, golden potatoes, steaming winter vegetables and a ceramic cream gravy boat. I plated up a dish for each of the boys and set it in front of them.   
"Before we enjoy this delicious dinner put together by your mom, we have something we want to say", Derek began, taking a seat at the head of the table.  
"What is it?", asked Stiles curiously.   
"We just want to say that this is the first family christmas for all of us and that we couldn't be more thrilled that it's finally here but most importantly how excited we are to share this with the three of you", I continued.  
"We love you boys so much and couldn't be happier that you're apart of our family and we hope to be the best parents we can. We want you to know you can come to us both about anything.", Derek reassured them.   
"We love you", I smiled.  
"We love you too, mommy daddy", smiled Scott.   
"You're the best parents we could ever ask for. Thank you for everything", stated Stiles along with an agreeable little Isaac who was nodding.   
"Now let's dig in before it goes cold. Merry Christmas to my wonderful family", he smiled looking over his wife and three young sons.  
"Merry Christmas, Derek", I replied looking at the smile on his face. I'd never seen him smile so wide but now I knew exactly why. Derek had something he didn't think he would ever have. 

A loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of a break from wiring to focus on my exams and final assignments and now that they're over and done with I'm back and ready to continue writing. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the next few chapters please comment and let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x 
> 
> Next Chapter preview: What goes up must come down
> 
> The boys are well settled and started to act a little mischievous and get themselves into some trouble.


	8. What goes up must come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are well settled and start to act a little mischievous and get themselves into some trouble.

It wasn't long until the boys started to let their mischief making got the best of them and on several occasions Derek and I found ourselves having to punish them for putting each of other in danger. 

{ FLASHBACK }

It was an ordinary thursday afternoon like any other at the Hale loft. Derek and I were at home snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. The young trio were supposedly playing together in the playroom. Well that's what we thought until we heard a loud crashing noise come from above us - Derek's office. It took us minutes to get in to the room to see that there were files and loose papers scattered all over the floor and the large metal desk tidy which usually sat on top of the filing cabinet was now laying on the floor where it had been dropped. 

We found little Isaac stood on top of the large filing cabinet reaching up to the shelf above it. Scott was stood in front of the cabinet attempting to hold it which looked like how Isaac had got up there by giving him a boost and Stiles who was at Derek's desk rummaging through the draws. Isaac was reaching up up the shelf when he slipped forward tumbling off the cabinet.   
"ISAAC!" I yelled and lunged forward to catch him in my arms before he fell to the floor. He held on to me for dear life and began crying.   
"Boys!" Derek shouted angrily causing them to freeze in their tracks and look at us.   
"Oh my gosh, what on earth are you three trying to do?!", I exclaimed. I held Isaac tight in my arms gently rocking him.   
"You're ok. You're ok. I'm here. I've got you. Mommy's here. You're safe, baby", I repeated to him gently hushing him in my arms.   
"What is going on in here?!" Derek continued to question slightly angry.   
"We wanted to see what was in your secret black box", replied Scott rather timidly.   
"The three of you know not to come in to my office without my permission", he told them crossing his arms.   
"Downstairs, right now", I told them. The older duo nodded and headed downstairs with Derek and I behind them with Isaac clung to me. 

I set Isaac down in front of me so he was stood with his older brothers.   
"What you boys did was incredibly silly. You could have really hurt yourself especially you, Isaac. What if mommy hadn't been there to catch you when you fell? You could have really hurt yourself and we wouldn't have known because you told us you'd be playing in the playroom downstairs", He began. 

"Your dad is right. Not only did you worry us but you really scared us. You could have really hurt yourselves and we wouldn't have known. Your dad has big heavy objects in his office and if thy fell on top of you, you could be seriously hurt. It's not a place for three young boys to play", I continued standing beside Derek looking at the solemn trio with their heads hung low as they sniffled and nodded.   
"We're sorry", they replied timidly.   
"All three of you pick a corner in this room and sit there quietly until one of us come to get you. Is that understood?" Derek ordered. 

The trio did as they were told. Stiles sat by the kitchen facing the wall cross legged with his chin in his palm and his arm resting on his knee as he stared at the grey wall before him. Scott sat by the corner near the window peering outside to the front of the lawn clutching his lion plush toy and Isaac sat at the corner near the hallway holding his wolf plush toy in his arms and absentmindedly began stroking its fur. 

"The three of you are going to sit there and think about what you did, which rules you broke and why it was dangerous if mommy or daddy hadn't been there.", I repeated and left them to their thoughts for 15 minutes. Derek went back upstairs to his office to tidy the mess the boys had made as I went in to the kitchen setting out a first aid kit to one side and prepared a fruit platter for the boys to dig in to after their punishment was over. 

It wasn't long until Derek came back downstairs holding the said black box the boys were trying to get in to and placed it on the kitchen counter.   
"You ok?" He asked me wrapping his arms around my waist and loving putting a strand of my y/h/c hair behind my ear.   
"I'm fine but god that scared me", I told him getting my feelings off my chest.   
"I know, I was too", he replied softly.  
"I just don't know what would have happened if I hadn't caught him in time. I was so scared, Der", I continued.   
"It's ok. Thankfully he's ok. You saved him." He smiled and placed a loving kiss to my forehead.   
"Let's go get them", he said taking my hand as I followed behind him in to the living room and took a seat on the large couch.

"Boys, come here", Derek replied. The trio shuffled towards us at the couch and stood in front of us.   
"What have thought about what you did and how was it silly of you to be messing around in daddy's office?" I asked them to which they slowly nodded in agreement.   
"We went in to dad's office without asking and didn't tell you we were going to go upstairs", replied Stiles looking up at us nervously.   
"That's right, pup", Derek replied softly.   
"We won't do it again, promise", insisted Scott with Isaac nodding along.  
"Come here", I told them holding my arms out to them to which they gladly engulfed both of us in a big hug.   
"We're sorry", they stated again.   
"We know. We're just glad you're all ok", Derek told them gently ruffling their hair. I placed a kiss to each of their forehead. 

"Isaac, you're coming with me sweetie. Come on", I ushered him  
and scooped Isaac up in my arms and kisses his cheek before carrying him to the kitchen setting him down on the counter beside the first aid box.   
"Are you ok, honey?" I asked him gently smoothing his curls away from his face to which he shook his head.   
"You saved me, mommy", he smiled up at me.   
"I will always save you. All of you", I replied gently stroking his cheek.   
"Does anywhere hurt, sweetie? You still took quite a fall", I told him examining his face, neck, arms and chest but thankfully there was no injury, he was just shaken up. 

After making sure Isaac was ok, I took him back to the living room to find Derek on the couch with both Scott and Stiles snuggled against him. I smiled at the sweet image.   
"You really are a papa wolf", I chuckled at him.   
"Can you boys stay with mom for a second? I need to get something", he told them shuffling off the couch and heading in to the kitchen to grab the black box off the counter. 

"Do you boys still want to see what's in here?" He asked taking his seat again.   
They all nodded excitedly gathering around Derek as he opened up the box revealing old letters, several photos of his family, childhood candies, a pair of emerald earrings and an old fashioned silver lighter with the triskele symbol on the back.   
"It's a treasure chest!" exclaimed Scott.   
"It's pretty", gazed Isaac in awe, staring at the glistening earrings.   
"What is all this stuff?" asked Stiles curiously.   
"This box is a remembrance of my family that I lost in a fire a long time ago. Those earrings belonged to my mother. They were her favourite.", he told them sadly remembering times when he would see her wearing them when she was alive. He began taking out photos and showing them pictures of his parents, his brothers and sisters along with little things that belonged to them.   
"These things belonged to my family and I keep them with me to remind me that they're always with me," he told them sadly.   
"You lost your whole family?" asked Stiles looking up at Derek and already knew the answer looking at the sadness that masked him.  
"Do you miss them?" Asked Isaac attempting to stroke Derek's hair but instead patted his head adorably as Derek nodded smiling at Isaac's sweet gesture.  
"I do but it's ok because I have something that I thought I would never have again. I have a new family. I have your mommy who I love with all my heart and we have the three of you that really make his house a home. You're our kids and we love so much", he told them wrapping his arms around the three of them and pulling them in to a hug.   
"We'll aways be a family, no matter what. Whether you're good or bad. Your mommy and daddy love you so much and that will never change", we both told them and wrapped the young trio in our arms in a warm family hug knowing we were able to keep them safe and sound. 

Always.


	9. Disneyland - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple surprise the boys with a trip to Disneyland. Having not been anywhere they are excited about the entire journey. However one of the young trio doesn't handle the plane ride well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my lovely readers who are still with me. Thank you for being so patient with me. My final University exam season is almost over so I've been writing between assignments and hoping to upload more often once I've officially finished everything (thankfully, which is very soon).

Y/N and Derek had planned this vacation for two months after the boys had been with them letting them get settled and explore their new home as well as get used to them as their new mommy and daddy. 

After dinner, the couple gathered the young trio into the loving room where three large white cardboard boxes awaited for them each with their name on it.  
"Ok kids, we have some really exciting news for you. Mommy and daddy have arranged a little family vacation. But before we tell you guys, we're going to let you guess and whoever gets it right wins. Understand?" Derek told them. The boys nodded excitedly as they stood next to the boxes with their names on it.  
"In each box is a balloon with a clue on it. Let's see if you can guess. Open your boxes on 1...2...3..." Y/N counted down for them. 

All three large white boxes opened up and out came three large helium balloons. Stiles' balloon was a bright metallic blue with "toy story " printed onto it. Beside that was Scott's who's balloon was a bright purple with "monsters inc" printed onto it and lastly was Isaac's which was a deep burnt orange colour that read "finding nemo" on the front.  
"Take a good luck and see if you can guess", Y/N encouraged them.  
"The beach?" Asked Isaac curiously.  
"Good try, pup but it's not the beach. Try again" Derek replied ruffling the youngest's golden ringlets.  
"These are all disney movies, mom" Stiles stated.  
"That's right, honey. Can you guess where we're going?" She asked again.  
"Oh my god!" Stiles yelled looking over at Y/N and Derek excitedly.  
"Are we really going?!" He asked tears of happiness spilled down his cheek. Scott and Isaac looked at Stiles slightly clueless.  
"We're going to Disneyland!" He yelled and ran to Y/N wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tight.  
"Disneyland!" The younger duo chimed.  
"Yeah that's right, good job guys!" Derek praised them.  
"We're going to one in Paris in France so you boys will be able to sit on an aeroplane" Derek told them. He looked up at Y/N who looked just as surprised as the boys.  
"Wait, Paris?!" She asked unable to believe it.  
"Disneyland Paris" he confirmed.  
"Why that one, dad?" Asked Stiles.  
"Well it's like a double vacation. We wanted to take you boys to Disneyland but your mommy has never been to Paris so this is my surprise for her too", Derek told her proudly.  
"I love you", Y/N told him and she placed a deep loving kiss to his lips.  
"We leave in 2 days for a 4 day trip. I even made arrangements em with Parrish for him to keep an eye on the place whilst we're gone." he told them smiling at his little family and their excitement.

With the excitement of the news settling in. Y/N decided to make a head start on packing their bags. They decided on taking 2 large suitcases and a hand carrier. Placing her and Derek's belongings in one and boys' belonging in the other.  
"Isaac, baby we can't take all your plushies. You can take one for the plane journey ok?" She attempted to reason with the youngest who was determined to pack all of his stuffed animals wanting them to see Disneyland too. She folded up several pairs of their clothes putting an extra pair in the hand carrier for an emergency along with travel medication, lotion, a towel, pull ups and made a mental note of buying snacks for the plane at the airport. 

\- On the day - 

The boys couldn't wait any longer, each day passed and they became more and more excited.  
"But mommy, do I have to?" Pouted Isaac as Y/N adjusted the pull up around his waist.  
"Yes baby, you had accidents twice in the last 3 days. This is a very long journey", she told him pulling up his pants, helping him put on his shirt, zipping up his jacket and lastly tied his sneakers. "You look adorable as always, baby", she commented and kissed his cheek. Isaac sat on the couch with his little wolf plush in his arms. He wanted to bring the big one he chose first when he was adopted but Y/N had told him it was too big so he settled with the smaller version. Derek was busy loading the van with driver if the rental can they had hired as their camaro was far too small to fit in their suitcases. Once all the boys were ready, they sat on the couch in the living room waiting to go.  
"Babe, you ready? Everything's loaded", Derek shouted up the stairs to her. Y/N came downstairs wearing comfortable "mommy" attire. She decided to wear an oversized cream jumper, her light grey skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees slightly with her black pointed lace up pumps and matching bag and jacket. Even opting to wear minimum make with a light foundation base, black mascara and nude lipstick to give her features some colour and shoved her hair up into a messy bun up do for maximum comfort after becoming aware that their flight was 11 hours long. 

The drive to the airport was an hour and the family managed to get their luggage checked in and grabbed some snacks for their flight quickly before waited in the seating area for under an hour to board their plane. The plane departed from California to fly directly to Paris. The boys stood by the large windows admiring the aeroplanes.  
"Wow it's so big!" Isaac gasped.  
"Which ones ours, mommy?" Asked Scott looking around. Time came to board the plane and the boys were more than excited. The plane was fairly big and thankfully wasn't as packed as they thought it would be. Derek sat on the aisle seat on the left hand side of the plane with Isaac snuggled into his chest and Y/N is sat beside him on the right side of the aisle with Scott sitting by the window as she took the middle seat and Stiles sat on the end. 

Y/N got the boys buckled up and looked over and saw Derek was having trouble. Isaac refused to sit down unless he was in Derek's lap.  
"Isaac, come on pup", Derek asked frustrated.  
"Isaac, baby. You need to sit down or the lady will tell you off for not listening." She told him.  
"But i wanna daddy's lap", he pouted patting Derek's knee.  
"It's just for a few minutes, honey. When the plane is safely in the air you'll be allowed to take off your belt and sit in daddy's lap", she reassured him.  
"Good boy, sit down next to daddy". She cooed as she watched him obey her as Derek buckled him up.  
"That's my good boy", Y/N praised him. 

An hour into the flight, the boys have settled down. Isaac is asleep contently against Derek who happily cradles him in his arms once the plane was in the air, Stiles has his headphones in as he's watching the secret life of pets on the little tv in front of him, Y/N casually on her phone and Scott who is facing away from her clutching his stomach. 

"Babe, will you check on Scott?", Derek asked Y/N as she glanced beside her and saw that Scott was facing away from her and clutching his tummy.  
"Scott, honey? Are you ok?" She asks softly leaning over and gently rubs his back in a soothing circular motion.  
"Mommy, I don't feel well..." he replied sniffling. Y/N tucks her phone into her handbag and gently strokes the little hairs on the back of his head.  
"What's wrong, sweetie? Do you feel sick?" She asked him. He looks over at her and quickly nods his head. Oh god. She pressed the assistance button above her hoping a flight attendant would get to her soon. After a few minutes, a tall attractive woman who's neatly dressed in a navy coloured uniform approaches her.  
"Is everything alright miss?" She asks politely.  
"Do you have some sick bags, tissues, a bottle of water and some chocolate please? My son isn't feeling too well", she told her. The flight attendant nodded and headed back to her station and returned minutes later with all the things Y/N had asked for.  
"First time flying?" She asked to which Y/N nodded taking the items from her appreciatively.  
"Yes, he's feeling a little travel sick, aren't you baby", Y/N replied gently rubbing his back.  
"Poor thing. Some chocolate might help. Feel better soon, sweetie," she called out to Scott who just groaned in response.  
"Mommy...", he whined still clutching his stomach. Y/N unbuckled his belt and picked him up setting him on her lap to which he nuzzled close in to her chest whining as she hushed him rubbing his back to soothe his pain.  
"What's wrong, pup? What hurts?" Derek asked him still gently rubbing Isaac's back as he slept against him.  
"Tummy", Scott replied sadly groaning.  
"I know, baby. I know. It's ok, I'm here", Y/N reassured him gently rubbing his back but it didn't take long for him to throw up into the sick bag that Y/N had asked for earlier thankfully just in time.  
"Mommy..." He whined as tears spilled down his cheek. Y/N hushed him as she got him cleaned up wiping his face he looked down at his shirt and saw his neckline was wet. 

"Is he ok?" Asked Stiles who looked over at his younger brother looking slightly pale.  
"Yes sweetie, he's just feeling a little travel sick. It happens, it's ok." She told him.  
"Mommy, my shirt", Scott told her with a frown.  
"I know, honey. We'll get you cleaned up in just a minute. I promise", she told him unbuckling her belt, calling the flight attendant again to get rid of the sick bag, ask for a new one, got up to get Scott a new shirt from their hand carrier that was sat above them and to get him cleaned up.  
"You'll be ok, pup. Mommy will get you cleaned up", Derek chimed in looking at the upset youngster as he still had Isaac clung to his chest.  
"Derek watch Stiles, I'm going to get Scott cleaned up", she told him getting up and helping Scott out of his seat and into the aisle making their way to the bathroom.  
"Mommy..." Isaac whined lifting his head up from Derek's shoulder as he saw her getting up and reached for her.  
"I'll be right back, baby. It's ok. Mommy's taking Scott to the bathroom. Stay here with Daddy. I'll be back really quickly", she reassured him and kissed his forehead to which he nodded.  
"Good boy, well done pup", Derek praised him gently rubbing his back. 

Y/N got Scott cleaned up as he gurgled some water to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth, got him changed into a new shirt, had him use the toilet and headed back to their seats. She approached their empty seats and slightly panicked when she didn't see Stiles sitting in his seat but Derek waved to her and pointed to the window seat where he was sat gesturing Stiles had moved seats.  
"Oh thank god", she sighed a breath of relief.  
"I told him to sit here with me so you could get out of your seat more easily plus Isaac wants to play cards", he told her to which Y/N nodded. She had Scott climb back into his seat as she took out her shawl from the overhead compartment again and dug into the hand carrier remembering she'd bought some emergency travel medicine from the store inside the airport.  
"Does your tummy still hurt, baby?" She asked him gently smoothing his hair away from his face to which he nodded.  
"Mommy's got some medicine in that will help make you better but it makes you sleepy. I'll give you some and the you can try and sleep for the rest of the flight ok?" She told him taking out the medicine and giving him the small required spoonful that came in the box. 

"Mommy, where's Stiles?" He asked tiredly rubbing his eye with his little fist.  
"He's sitting next to daddy because he's playing cards with Isaac", she told him running her fingers through his jet black hair.  
"I'm not sicky, I promise Stiles", he called out to his brother tiredly rubbing his eye with his little fist.  
"I know, honey. Stiles knows that too but you need to get some rest", she told him making herself comfortable to cradle Scott in her lap knowing the gesture comforted him. She tucked her hands under his arms to pull him into her lap but he refused squirming and whining tiredly.  
"I wanna play cards too, mommy..." he replied trying to put up the fight but his tiredness began to take over.  
"Ssssh", she began to hush him gently to help him calm down and sooth him. She pulled the dark haired boy into her arms and he wasted no time snuggling up against her chest as his eyes fluttered slowly closing. 

"Try and get some rest, honey. I promise you'll feel better later", she told him gently rocking him in her arms and stroking his hair.  
"Bu' i wanna car's...he mumbled.  
"Ssshh, later baby. Go to sleep", she told him as had him lay across her lap comfortably with his head resting against her chest and his thumb hovering over his mouth but Y/N lowered his hand away not wanting to risk him throwing up again. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep as he began snoring softly.  
"My baby", she whispered lovingly looking down at the short dark haired tan skinned 6 year old nestled in her arms sleeping peacefully. She leaned down and placed a loving kiss to his forehead. 

"How's he doing?" asked Derek looking over at his wife.  
"Better, I'm just glad he's finally asleep," she told him.  
"I'm sure he'll feel better when he wakes up", he reassured her.  
"I hope so too or this is going to be one unforgettable vacation", she told him pulling a face.  
"Mommy?" squeaked a little Isaac as he lifted his head off Derek's shoulder and looked over at Y/N.  
"Yes, baby. Is everything ok?" She asked him looking over as she gently pat Scott's tummy in a soothing rhythm.  
"Mommy, I wanna sit in your lap too", he whined squirming in Derek's grip and making grabby hands towards Y/N.  
"Mommy has to take care of Scotty because he's not feeling well. Can you be a big brave boy and sit with daddy just a little longer? When Scott wakes up later after resting, you can both swap places so Scott can lay with daddy and you can have cuddles with mommy. Is that fair?" She attempted to bargain with him. He pouted but nodded settling back down into Derek's lap.  
"That's my good boy", she praised him. 

"You're very good with them" the elderly woman sitting diagonally to her commented as she watched Y/N cradle Scott in her arms.  
"Oh, thank you", Y/N replied offering her a smile.  
"Is it just the two of you?" Her husband asked.  
"No, I'm with my husband and two other sons". Y/N told them to which Derek moved aside so they could see him and gave them a small wave with the hand that wasn't holding Isaac.  
"My eldest is by the window watching a movie" she also replied.  
"Wow, three boys", the elderly lady commented.  
"Yeah, they're a mischievous lot", she sighed contently.  
"It will get easier, lovey. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be a pro in no time", her husband told her offering her a reassuring smile. Y/N smiled and thanked them.  
"Thank you, we appreciate it", Derek replied. 

"Mommy..." Scott mumbled in his sleep nuzzled against Y/N's chest. She leaned down and placed a loving kiss to his forehead gently hushing him back to sleep.  
"Daddy, can I go sit with mommy?" Isaac asked Derek looking up at him from his lap.  
"Ok pup", Derek replied as he kissed Isaac's cheek and let him sit on the aisle seat beside Y/N.  
"Mommy", Isaac chimed happily. Y/N took her free arm and wrapped it around Isaac kissing his forehead.  
"Hi baby, are you ok? Do you like the aeroplane ride?" She asked him.  
"Never been on one" he replied and looked over at his older brother Scott asleep in Y/N's lap.  
"Is Scotty ok?" he asked as he gently pat his brother's tummy.  
"Yes honey, he just felt a little sick and needs to rest so he can get better", she told him.  
"Are you excited about going to Disneyland?" She asked him to which he nodded enthusiastically.  
"Mickey Mouse!" He yelled excitedly. Y/N giggled at his cuteness.  
"Yeah, they'll be goofy, minnie, daisy, pluto and lots more of your favourite characters", she told him brushing his curls away from his face and gently stroked his cheek lovingly.  
"I love you", she told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you, mommy" he replied but then a loud coughing sound from beside him and Isaac saw it was Derek.  
"Daddy too", he giggled at him bring funny.  
"That's my boy", Derek smiled and ruffled the youngest curly blonde ringlets. 

Derek quickly leaned over to check on Stiles and saw that he had fallen asleep watching the movie with his headphones in so he took them off, turned off the movie and moved Stiles closer to him so he could lean on him making himself more comfortable as he protectively wrapped an arm around him and kissed his hair.  
"Why don't we all get some sleep before they give us dinner? It'll make time go faster plus we need the rest", Derek stated getting comfortable.  
"Good idea", she agreed and also got into a more comfortable position with Scott laying in her lap and Isaac resting against her shoulder with them all having no problem falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of the series, thank you to the person who requested this idea. I'm splitting it into two parts. There is no specific end chapter for this series so technically it could go in forever. If anyone has any other ideas they'd like to see in this series please send me your suggestions. I'm always looking for pops of inspirations. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x 
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Chapter 10: Disneyland - Part 2  
> The family arrive in Paris late the next evening where they spent it very casually resting up for the real fun to begin tomorrow bright and early for their first adventure in Disneyland.


	10. Disneyland - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally arrive in Disneyland with a excited little trio as they impatiently wait for their adventure begin...

It was 4:17pm when the plane landed in Paris. The young family had been awake for the past hour.   
"Are we here?" Asked Scott groggily still feeling tired from their long journey.   
"Yes honey, we're here. How are you feeling? Do you feel better?" She asked placing a kiss to his forehead.   
"A little", he replied still tired.   
"I'm hungry", Isaac pouted.   
"We'll get you boys some dinner, soon", Derek assured them. 

Checking their luggage out from their airport was quick and they made their way to a taxi outside and found out that their hotel was thankfully only a 20 minute drive away.   
"We're almost at the hotel, boys. Mommy will get you changed into your jammies and you can rest", she told them yawning herself from the jet lag. Scott and Isaac were fighting over wanting to sit in Y/N's lap.   
"Boys, don't be silly. Mommy's tired too." She told them tiredly.   
"Mommy..." They both whined tiredly attempting to climb up on her lap.   
"I know, babies. I know. You're tired and hungry", she cooed.   
"Let me take Scott and you have Isaac, he's been wanting you since the plane ride", Derek told her. She nodded and scooped Isaac up in her arms as he clung to her tight and Scott laid his head against Derek's shoulder starting to fall back asleep.   
"Stiles, honey. Are you doing ok? How's my big boy holding up?" She turned to her oldest and ran her fingers through his hair. She could see the tiredness on his face.   
"I'm ok, just tired and hungry too", he told her.   
"I know, baby. Me too", she told him as he rest his head against her stomach. 

The hotel was luxury to say the least. The outside was lit up in a bright red sign and golden lights that twinkled against the darkening sky and the lobby was tiled in a beautiful gold as they glistened under the lights. Derek got them checked in and their luggage was going to be brought up by bell hop. 

The couple and young trio entered a luxury family room that had 2 large double beds, 1 single bed, 2 bathrooms and a decent sized living area with a kitchen station. The bell hop arrived putting in all the luggage in their room and left them to it. The boys immediately flopped down on one of the big double beds tired from their long journey. 

The evening was spent with Y/N giving each of the boys a bath as Derek heading out to the local mcdonalds that was just a few blocks away as they decided on brining back dinner to eat comfortably in their room where the boys gathered around the living area in their pajamas waiting for dinner. 

Derek arrived back quickly with three happy meals for each of the boys and 2 large meals for Y/N and himself.   
"I know you boys are hungry but eat slowly or you'll get a tummy ache", she told them handing them each a happy meal box to which they dug in to happily. 

An hour after dinner, Y/N allowed the boys to get some rest. Derek shared a double bed with Scott cuddled up to his chest and Y/N was in the other opposite to them with Isaac clung to her chest. Stiles fell asleep on the single bed as soon as his head hit the pillow.   
"Goodnight, baby. Mommy's right here if you need anything or feel sick. Just wake us up" she reassured Scott pressing a kiss to his forehead as he curled up to Derek falling asleep. She gave each of the boys a goodnight kiss and settled down beside Isaac falling asleep. 

\- The next day - 

The family awoke bright and early at 8am as their first day at the park awaited them. She had the boys wash up, brush their teeth and change into their fresh clothes for the day as breakfast would be brought up in the next 30 minutes.   
"How are you feeling, baby?" She asked Scott zipping up his hoodie.   
"Better but it was the plane that made me sicky" he pouted. Y/N kisses his nose.   
"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. After breakfast, I want you to take your medicine again." She told him to which he nodded.   
"Ok mommy" he happily replied going over to sit in the living area with his brothers.   
"That's my good boy", she praised him thankful he was feeling better today.   
"Ok boys, listen up. Breakfast will be here for 8:30am and then after that we go to Disneyland! Are you boys excited?" Derek asked fixing his watch and grabbing his wallet. The boys nodded excitedly. 

Breakfast consisted of tea, coffee, a selection of juices and jams along with scrambled eggs and a big pile of traditional crepes.  
"I want you boys to eat so you're full but not feeling sick ok?" Y/N warned them taking a sip of her coffee knowing she would need it today. Once breakfast was over and done with, she had the boys go to the bathroom one last time before she grabbed her purse and their day bag and followed behind Derek to the taxi that was waiting for them. 

The park was only 15 minutes away. The boys looked outside the taxi window admiring everything in sight from the food and souvenir carts to the Eiffel Tower in the distance to the pretty buildings. 

\- Time skip to arriving to the park -

The family had arrived at the park and been walking around the park for an hour. It was busy with the hustle and bustle of families on vacation. Some of the lines to the rides were long. The boys were in awe as they saw their favourite characters around the park Stiles and Scott happy to run up to them giving them a hug as Derek and Y/N snapped pictures of them. 

However, Isaac wasn't too fond. He stayed back holding onto Y/N's hand tight as he was content seeing them and waving at them from a distance. But from the corner of his eye he saw Pluto waving at him as he approached him.   
"Oh wow! Who's that, baby?" Y/N asked Isaac gently ruffling his hair.   
"Pluto" he replied smiling as he waved back shyly to the character but once he saw Pluto approach him he began to panic. The character kneeled down to Isaac's height and opened it's arms offering him a hug but Isaac hid behind Y/N hugging her leg. She hushed him telling him it's ok but it was too late. He burst into tears as the character ruffled his hair as he wailed. Derek turned back hearing the cry of his youngest pup thinking he was in danger but was relieved when he saw that there was no danger and that the character has probaby just scared Isaac.   
"Oh honey, it's ok. You're ok, baby" she giggled and cooed picking him gently rubbing his back as he hid his face against her neck holding on to her tight as he sobbed. Y/N continued to hush him and bounced him in arms to calm him.   
"You're ok, pup. It's ok", Derek reassured him rubbing his back.   
"Do you want to go to daddy?" She asked him seeing how he was quite attached to Derek on the plane ride here but Isaac shook his head and tightened his grip around Y/N.   
"Mommy..." He whined sobbing into her neck.   
"Ok, ok. I'm here. You're ok", she continued to reassure him swaying side to side with her youngest cradled against her. She placed a loving kiss to his forehead as she carried him in her arms as they continued to walk around the park. Scott and Stiles spotted the Mad Tea Party ride.   
"Can we go on it, mommy? Please please please?" They pleaded.   
"Of course, it looks like so much fun" She smiled at their excitement.   
"Come on dad, let's go!" Stiles replied tugging on Derek's hand leading him to the ride followed by Scott and Y/N carrying Isaac.   
"Isaac, do you want to go on too?" Y/N asked him brushing his curls away from his face but he shook his head.   
"We'll sit this one out, you boys go have fun with daddy", she told them.   
"You sure you don't want to join us, Isaac?" asked Derek who gently stroked his cheek.   
"I wanna stay with mommy", he nodded.   
"Ok pup, you can help mommy take lots of pictures", he smiled and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. 

The ride assistant made sure the three of them were strapped in properly before the ride started spinning. Their teacup came into view and Y/N snapped some pictures of them having a good time as Isaac waved to them as they spun by. The rest of their day was filled with the boys meeting their favourite characters, trying new treats and going on every ride they could see. Isaac began to feel better and even chose some of the rides to go on. Giggling and laughing with happiness and excitement. He even spotted Mickey Mouse waving at him to which he waved back. Y/N bent down and picked him up.   
"Are you going to be a brave boy and give Mickey Mouse a hug this time?" She asked him. He nodded and embraced the character but still held Y/N's hand as he stood next to him with his brothers as Derek snapped a picture.   
"Good job, pup!" Derek praised Isaac lifting him up into his arms and ruffled his hair.   
"Yeah you were so brave, Isaac", Stiles praised him smiling up at his little brother who blushed a rosy red. 

It got to 6:30pm, the family had just finished eating a restaurant and the boys' tiredness was starting to show. Scott whined wanting to sit in mommy's lap even though Isaac pouted and refused to move. To make it fair, she had both boys sat on her lap as they nuzzled into her chest.   
"I think we should call it a day", chuckled Derek who saw Stiles leaning against him tiredly. Y/N agreed letting Derek carry Isaac as Y/N held Scott with one hand and held Stiles' hand with the other as they made their way into a taxi and headed back to their hotel ready to rest up and continue their adventure into the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested this. I hope you like it. I tried to make it as fluffy as possible. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas you want to see in this series please send them and I'll try to incorporate them in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 11 Preview: Asthma


	11. Asthma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is diagnosed with Asthma and his family does everything they can to help him control it.

Summer had finally come around. The sky was a bright brilliant blue with no clouds in sight, the sun beamed down onto the trees and glistened against the windows of the Hale loft. During the late morning after breakfast, Y/N had the boys go outside and play whilst she from the kitchen cleaning up the countertops from breakfast and putting in a fresh load of laundry. Derek had descended to his study to finish some paperwork. 

The young trio were playing races running from one end of the garden to the other challenging each other giggling and laughing. Y/N was busy finishing up the last bit of housework. She quickly went to the bathroom to relieve herself and when she returned back into the kitchen, she heard terrifying cries come from her babies. She hears Stiles cry out for her and she rushes out to see what the commotion was about. As she approached she saw one of the laying on the floor.  
"Oh my god. Derek?! Derek, get out here. It's an emergency!" She called to him em before running to help Scott. 

"Mommy, Scott needs help", Isaac cried.  
"Scott, baby. It's ok, it's mommy. What happened?" She asked kneeling down beside him.  
Derek follows behind her and notices his pup laying on the ground and immediately calls the ambulance. It arrives within a few seconds and Derek urges Y/N to go to the hospital with Scott as he stays behind with the others reassuring them. 

"Mommy, I'm scared", Scott mumbles behind the oxygen mask tears flowing down his cheeks as he reaches out for Y/N's hand. She hushes him leaning forward holding his hand with one and gently stroking his hair with the other hushing him. Once they arrive at the hospital and Scott is taken in to the emergency room. Y/N is told to wait outside as the doctors stabilize his breathing. 

After what felt like an hour, she was allowed back in to the room and walked in to see Scott hooked up to a nebuliser machine wearing a bigger mask. She couldn't help but shed a sad tear. No mother should ever have to see her child like this. She sat on the chair and held his hand pressing a kiss to his forehead. It wasn't long when his breathing started to regulate again. 

"Mrs Hale?" a young asian doctor asks carrying a clipboard.  
"Yes, it's Y/N", she explains.  
"My name is Dr Rahul Gupta. Could you state your relationship to the patient please?", he asks.  
"I'm his mother through adoption, could you tell me what happened to him? Is he going to be ok?", she asks worried.  
"He's going to be absolutely fine. You got here just in time. Scott has an acute case of asthma. He simply suffered an asthma attack. He should be fine in the next hour. It's best to let him recover and I'll get some medication prescribed for him and he should be ready to go home later", he told her.  
Y/N sighed a breath of relief and nodded in understanding.  
"I understand and thank you for taking care of my baby", she thanked him graciously.  
"Just doing my job", he stated and left the room checking things off and scribbling notes on his clipboard. 

Y/N rang Derek to let him know Scott was ok and just suffered from an asthma attack he was being treated for and that he was allowed to leave after they monitored him in the next hour. Derek understood and agreed to meet her at his room in the hospital as he made his way there with remaining duo. 

After 30 minutes, the doctor came back and handed Y/N a small leaflet about Asthma as well as Scott's newly prescribed medication and asked her to sign a few documents. It wasn't long until Derek and the boys arrived, the younger boys running to hug their mom.  
"Mommy we were so scared, is Scotty ok?" Asked Isaac tugging on the hem of her dress. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Daddy and I were scared too, honey but Scotty's going to be ok. The doctor gave him some medicine so next time he should be ok", she told them knowing they worried about each other quite a bit. Isaac nodded in understanding. 

Scott began to sit up in bed asking for a cup of water.  
"Hi baby, it's mommy. I'm right here. How are you feeling?" Y/N asks him brushing his hair away from his face and handed him a cup of water helping him drink it without spilling it everywhere.  
"Better just tired", he groaned.  
"Does your chest feel better?" She asked him to which he nodded.  
"Thank goodness", she whispered mostly to herself. She scoops him up in her arms and kisses his temple gently rocking him in her arms.  
"You're ok, honey. Everything's going to be ok now", she reassured him gently rubbing his back. After Scott has finished his dose of medication on the nebuliser, he was checked over by the doctor and sent home. Derek shook the doctors hand graciously thanking him for looking after Scott. 

"I'll bring the car around and meet you outside", he told her kissing her cheek and taking out the car keys.  
"Come here, baby", she opened her arms to Scott who wrapped his arms around her neck and rest his head against her shoulder. She kissed his forehead and followed behind the boys exiting the hospital. 

Derek drove them back home with Stiles in the front seat as she sat in the back with Scott clinging to her and Isaac gently patting his brother's knee out for love and for reassurance.  
"You were such a brave boy today, baby. I'm very proud of you", she told Scott kissing his cheek and she gently rocked him in her arms.  
Once they arrived back home, Y/N laid Scott on the couch covering him with a thin blanket and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead as she put on his favourite movie - toy story. Stiles on the floor near Scott's head and Isaac sat beside him on the couch as they all tuned in to watch the movie. 

Y/N made her way to the kitchen with Derek as she poured some juice into two sippy cups and small plastic glass and cut up a small selection of fruit for the boys to dig into and carried everything on the tray into the living room. Derek followed behind her holding two cups of piping hot coffee. 

"Mommy..." Scott whined sitting up reaching up for her.  
"I'm here, baby. I've got you", she cooed picking him up in her arms and walking to the single arm chair and the small table that sat beside it where her coffee and his sippy cup awaited. She sat down and Scott cuddled up to her in her lap resting against her chest. He happily took his sippy cup from her began drinking.  
"Slowly, baby" she told him steadying the cup in his hand.  
"Are you hungry, sweetheart? Do you want some yummy fruit?" She asked him noticing his eyes were fluttering as he tried fighting his tiredness but he sleepily shook his head. She had Scott lay against her shoulder and gently rocked him back and forth in her arms gently rubbing his back as he let his tiredness take over and was soon out like a light. 

Derek was sat on the end of the couch with his reading glass on sipping his coffee now and again carefully looking through the leaflet the doctor had given them about Scott's Asthma. Isaac curled up beside Derek rubbing his head against his arm.  
"Someone wants daddy's attention don't they?" Y/N cooed at Isaac who nodded his head his golden ringlets bouncing. Derek chuckled and allowed Isaac to crawl into his lap as he cradled the boy against his chest pressing a kiss to his forehead making sure he was comfortable before he continued to read the leaflet passing it over to Y/N so she could have a look too. 

"There's some really useful information on there. After you're done with it, it's probaby a good idea to stick it on the fridge for a while?" He suggested to which she nodded holding the leaflet with one hand and running her fingers through Scott's hair with the other occasionally patting his back. She looked at how peaceful he looked asleep against her and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.  
"We'll do the best we can to make it easier for him to live with his Asthma. He'll be ok", Derek reassured her noticing she pulled a concerned face as she looked down at her baby resting against her.  
"I know", she stated confidently stroking Scott's cheek gently with the pad of her thumb and looked up at Derek giving him a reassuring nod and smiled knowing he truly meant what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray another chapter! I hope you liking it so far. I didn't want to linger on the whole having an asthma attack thing in case it makes people a little uncomfortable so I tried to put more fluff into the aftermath and aftercare. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 12 Preview: Uncle Peter comes to visit
> 
> Update:   
> Ok so I got quite a bit of positive feedback regarding this chapter so I thought I'd write a "part 2" to it. So the new Chapter 12 Preview is called Attention Seeker and follows the event of Scott coming home from the hospital after being diagnosed with Asthma.
> 
> See the next chapter for the next preview x


	12. Attention Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the aftermath of Scott coming home from the hospital after suffering from breathing problems and later have been diagnosed with an acute case of Asthma. Y/N and Derek see how much it has affected him and give Scott the majority of their attention tending to his needs. Stiles understands his younger brother's need for his new parents but the youngest of the trio, Isaac is not happy at all and does what he can to get their attention again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a sort of "part 2" following up from the previous chapter. Thank you guys for the positive feedback once again and because of that it resulted in this chapter.

The next day, Isaac began to notice that the couple paid more attention to Scott than him because he had a scare at the hospital. He grew jealous when he saw Scott cuddled up against Y/N's chest as she tried to ease his pain with back rubs and kisses as Derek went to and from the bedroom gathering his favorite stuffed Lion plush toy, pacifier and inhalers and even running down into the kitchen to bring him a sippy cup of water and small plate of a cut up banana to which he happily ate as Y/N fed him cooing and praising at him for being such a good boy. 

Stiles was curled up on the nearby armchair under a blanket watching a documentary about solving crimes. He understood how much Scott needed both Y/N and Derek right now obeying their request of just relaxing and "being a kid" because he had a mommy and daddy to take care of everything they ever needed. 

"Just rest, baby. You'll feel better soon", she cooed running her fingers through Scott's jet black hair and rocked him as he whined snuggling closer to her.  
"I know, baby. I know. It's ok. Mommy gave you your medicine. We just have to wait for it to work. I'm here, baby. Mommy's right here." She cooed rubbing his back, hushing him and pressing a kiss to his temple every so often. 

Isaac pouted. He went over to Y/N sitting on the couch and raised his arms at her wanting to be picked up too.   
"Mommy..." He whined looking up at her giving her his best pouty face. Stiles looked over and knew all too well what Isaac was doing. It was something he had picked up on knowing Isaac took advantage of his cuteness when he wanted something. 

"Not now, honey. Scott is hurting and needs mommy" she told him feeling slightly guilty she dismissed him but Isaac wasn't going to stop there. He began stomping his feet and whining at her.   
"Derek, can you see to Isaac please?" She called to him. He immediately walked into the living room and headed over to Isaac but the youngest of the trio yelled out "no!" and "only mommy". 

Y/N sighed wrapped one arm around him lifting him up and setting him down beside her on the couch but she clung to her arm shaking his head whining, his golden curls bouncing.   
"Wanna sit wit' you" he whined.   
"You can sit with me, baby. Just next to mommy. Scott isn't feeling well and needs mommy", She explained to him but he shook his head, his bottom lip wiggling as he began to sniffle shaking in protest again.   
"No...mommy" he whined raising his arms again. 

Y/N sighed knowing he wasn't going to give up so she moved Scott over to her right leg continuing to hush him as nuzzled into her neck. She had Isaac climb into her lap and he did the same. He nuzzled into her and his sniffling began calming down as he rest against her.   
"Ok baby, ok baby. I'm here. Mommy's here", she cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she held Scott against her with one arm and ruffled Isaac's hair with the another. 

Derek had gone back in to the kitchen and later walked into the living room with a book tucked under his arm as he carried two mugs of coffee smiling at the sight before him.   
"Wow, mommy's popular today", Derek commented chuckling at the youngest duo resting in Y/N's lap. He ruffled Stiles hair as he sat on the couch beside Y/N putting their coffee on the table as he stretched his arm behind her and ruffled both Scott and Isaac's hair. 

"Isaac baby, can you sit here with daddy whilst I put Scott to bed?" She asked him attempting to move but he shook his head against her and tightened his grip.   
"Honey..." she sighed.   
"I'll take him", Derek offered carefully taking a sleeping Scott from Y/N and carrying him up the bedroom.   
"Don't forget to switch the baby monitor on", she reminded him. Derek nodded as he proceeded up the stairs.   
"Isaac, is everything ok baby?" She asked him smoothing his curls away from his face. Isaac nodded at her question.   
"Jus' wan mommy", he told her giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She chuckled and shook her head before placing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Little cutie" she mumbled and booped his nose as Isaac made himself comfortable practically hogging all her lap space and rest his against her chest. He began rubbing his lips against her nipple through her shirt. Y/N looked down and saw him trying nurse through her shirt.   
"Isaac, what are you doing?" She asked adjusting him in her arms so he wasn't mouthing at her chest.  
"Please mommy? Can I?" He asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She was caught off guard at Isaac's sudden behaviour at wanting to be babied and looked over at Derek who was in fact observing Isaac.   
"No honey. You're a big boy" she told him.   
"Please mommy?" He pleaded with her rubbing his face against her chest again. She picked him up and held him in front of her but he made grabby hands against her chest again groaning in dismay when he couldn't reach.   
"Isaac, stop it", she told him swatting his hand lightly like he was a naughty puppy.   
"What has gotten into you, honey?" Asked him slightly confused. She knew Isaac had been clingy from the start but never this much. 

\--- 

Later that afternoon, Y/N began to notice that Isaac's babyish behaviour didn't change. He became even more was clingy towards her even whined when she got up and placed him on the couch leaving to go to the bathroom for a few minutes.   
"Isaac, mommy's going to the bathroom. Stop being silly", she told him frustrated. She loved Isaac with all her heart but once he started whining refusing to let her leave the bathroom she knew something was going on.   
"I'll be right back", she stated getting up and headed up the stairs to the bathroom to relieve herself. Afterwards she walked into her bedroom she shared with Derek and flopped down on the bed on her back covering her face and groaning. She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking for a few minutes before heading back downstairs. 

She walked back in to the living room and as soon as Isaac saw her he raised his arms at her again wanting her to pick him up.   
"Isaac, you already had snuggles with mommy. It's Stiles' turn now", she told him trying to be assertive but at the same time, she didn't want to upset him.   
"It's ok, mom. Isaac can have more snuggles if he wants" Stiles told her trying to hide his feelings. He desperately wanted to sit in Y/N's lap and he held, loved, comforted and praised like his younger brothers but he also tried to be the good mature big brother. 

Y/N shook her head even though she knew he meant well. This was her attempt at being more assertive and authoritive.   
"No baby, that's not fair on you. Everyone gets equal snuggle time with mommy and that includes you", she explained to him.  
"Isaac, you need to share mommy. Remember what we talked about before?" Derek told him scooping him up in his arms and sitting back on the couch with him. Isaac pouted folding his arm over his chest upset that he had been told no. He just wanted to snuggle with mommy. 

Stiles got up from the arm chair and let Y/N sit down first as she pulled the older boy into her lap wrapping her arms around him and kissed his cheek resting her head against his as she rubbed his forearm with the pad of her thumb.   
"Stiles, I know you're just being a good big brother to Isaac but you're my baby too understand?" She told him not wanting him to think she was picking favourites.   
"Yes mom", Stiles replied as he leaned against her chest and relaxed in her arms as she held him close pressing kisses to his forehead and cheek every so often as they watched the rest of the documentary together. She pressed a long kissed his cheek making him giggle and blush slightly at her loving contact.   
"I love you, baby", she told him.   
"I love you too mom" he replied leaning forward to kiss her cheek before settling back down in to her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek with her thumb, something she did that always helped him to relax and eventually fall asleep. 

\- Later that evening -

Y/N and Derek helped the boys get ready for bed. They conducted their usual nightly routine of helping the boys brush their teeth, change into their pajamas and pressed a loving kiss to each of their forehead.   
"Goodnight, baby. Sleep well", she smiled at Stiles tucking him in to his side of the bed.   
"Sleep well, pup", Derek smiled and gently ruffled his hair.   
"Night mom, night dad", he replied contently letting himself fall asleep. 

The couple tucked Isaac into bed repeating their routine and sealing it with a loving goodnight kiss pressed to his cheek.   
"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight, mommy?" Isaac asked sitting up.  
"You stayed with us last night, pup. Besides, mommy and daddy need to keep an eye on Scott tonight. He's not feeling well.", Derek reminded him boucing Scott gently in his arms. Isaac sighed an "ok" and laid down. He was going to get their attention one way or another. 

The couple made their way back to their room with Scott and put him down on the bed. They changed into their pajamas and Y/N pulled back the duvet and climbed in. She scooped up Scott in her lap and Derek walked over to the dresser and handed her Scott's breathing tube and inhalers. She secured his brown inhaler into the end of the tube and held the mask to his face.   
"Ok honey, mommy's going to give you two puffs and I want you to take a deep breath and breathe in and out slowly and then we'll do the same with your blue one, ok?" She instructed him pressing down on the small silver canister twice that connected to the tube and mask. Scott did as he was told taking a deep breath and breathing in and out slowly. Y/N kissed the side of his head and gently rubbed his arm praising him.   
"Good boy, that's my good boy", she continued to tell him. She repeated the same process switching his brown inhaler to his blue one.   
"Good job, pup", Derek praised him as he got into bed and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

Y/N placed Scott in between them on the bed letting him get comfortable and watching over him as he slowly drifted off to sleep with Y/N wrapping an arm around him protectively and using her other hand to run her fingers through his hair and occasionally stroke his cheek until little light snores could be heard from between them.

It wasn't long until she heard Isaac's cries coming from the room down the hall. Y/N felt as if her head just hit the pillow when Isaac began wailing. She carefully got out of bed seeing that Scott was still fast asleep gently tucking the duvet around him making sure he didn't fall off the bed and quickly made her way down the hallway followed by Derek and went into the kids room where they saw Isaac sat up in bed crying.  
"Isaac baby, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked kneeling down beside him smoothing hair away from his face as she dried his tears.   
"It was an accident mommy, I didn't mean to", he told her rubbing his eyes with his fist tiredly hoping she would buy his act.   
"Oh honey..." She sighed sympathetically and scooped him up taking him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.   
"I've got this, you take care of Isaac", Derek reassured her as he picked Stiles up and laid him down in their room on the bed next to Scott and stripped the bed sheet changing it into a clean one. 

Y/N got Isaac cleaned up into fresh pajamas and put him back into pull ups. She took him back to the room as saw that Derek had changed the wet bed sheet into a clean one and even tucked Stiles back into his side of the bed.   
She stood in the room with Isaac clinging onto her his little arms wrapped around her neck as he (pretended) to sob bringing on the fake water works. 

"I don't understand, honey. You haven't had an accident in weeks. What happened, huh?" She asked rubbing his back. He didn't answer and nuzzled closer into her neck still sobbing.   
"Let's get you back into bed, sweetie", she kissed his forehead and laid him down on the bed knowing he wouldn't let go of her she laid beside him.   
"I'm here, mommy's here", she reassured him smoothing away his curls and kissed his forehead. Derek stood beside her his arms folded as he watched over his wife and youngest pup. It didn't take long for Isaac to fall back asleep contently curled up against Y/N. 

"Babe, I can't be the only one who thinks he's acting up for your attention?" Derek told her seeing how Isaac clung to Y/N even as he slept.   
"Now that you mention it, it does seem odd. You don't think he actually wet on purpose just to get our attention?" she asked him. Derek shrugged.   
"It's possible. We have been paying more attention to Scott after his hospital scare yesterday", he told her. She nodded in agreement.   
"This is the clingiest he's ever been", she told him to which Derek also nodded in agreement.   
"I think we should test this theory. From tomorrow go back to giving each of them equal attention and I'll keep an eye on Isaac. If he acts out like he did earlier today then we know", he simply explained.   
"I hate refusing him attention but the others need it too. I can't have them thinking I'm picking favourites", she sighed and eventually nodded. They each placed one last loving kiss to Isaac and Stiles' forehead before returning to their bedroom. 

\- The next day - 

The couple woke up and did exactly what they discussed last night. They decided to test their theory out at breakfast. If Y/N was correct, she assumed that Isaac would want to sit in her lap and have his breakfast fed to him as she would do for him every so often mostly on days when he wasn't feeling too well. 

The boys came downstairs to breakfast and as usual sat at the table as Derek put a plate of pancakes in front of each of them letting them dig to and decorate with their desired topping which mostly consisted of different types of fruit, chocolate chips, syrup and even a small helping of whipped cream. He joined them at the table with a cup of coffee for himself and one for Y/N as he read the morning newspaper whilst eating his breakfast. 

Y/N had Scott sit in her lap as she began cutting up his pancake in to smaller pieces and began to feed him as she sipped her coffee and ate her breakfast in between feeding him.   
"Good boy", she praised him and pressed a kiss to his temple handing him a sippy cup of orange juice to help wash down the sweetness of the syrup lingering on in his mouth. Isaac saw the exchange between them and couldn't help but pout. 

"Mommy, can you feed me too?" He asked her getting up and trying to push his plate towards her.   
"Isaac, you're a big boy. You can eat by yourself", she told him continuing to feed Scott who was too busy enjoying his breakfast and playing with Y/N's necklace.   
"But mommy..." He continued to argue wanting the same treatment as his older brother.   
Derek decided to put a stop to this before things got worse and by worse he meant Isaac throwing a tantrum until Y/N gave in and Stiles running to his bedroom hiding away for most of the morning thinking that Y/N and Derek didn't love him as much as his younger brothers. 

"Isaac, do we need to talk about your behaviour?" Derek told him using his stern voice. Isaac quickly shook his head no. Derek tried to ignore how adorable Isaac looked as his little golden curls bounced when he disagreed.   
"I...I just want mommy", Isaac stated sadly defeated looking up at Derek with his best puppy dog eyes and then over to Y/N hoping she would cave. Derek sighed. 

"I know you do, pup and you know that mommy and daddy both love you so much but you need to be a good boy and wait for your turn. When you're sick, mommy gives you extra snuggles doesn't she? Do Scott and Stiles act like you did with mommy yesterday when she was taking care of Scott?" Derek asked him kneeling down to his height. Isaac shook his head no.   
"No daddy", he replied looking up at him.   
"Can you give mommy some room to take care of Scott and give Stiles hugs and kisses too?" He asked him. Isaac nodded looking down in to his lap.   
"Yes daddy. 'm sorry mommy", he apologized to her. Y/N smiled and opened her arm out to Isaac welcome him in to a hug as she held Scott with the other. Isaac happily accepted and rest his head against her shoulder.   
"I forgive you, baby. I love giving you lots of hugs and kisses but you have to share mommy ok?" She told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Scott and Stiles need lots of snuggles and kisses too. That's why you all take turns. Even daddy gets jealous sometimes", She whispered to him and he giggled nodding in understanding.   
"Yes mommy. I love you", he told her hugging her tight.   
"I love you too baby", she smiled and pressed another kiss to his forehead. Derek scooped Isaac up off Y/N's lap and into his arms and set him down on his lap and cut up his pancakes into smaller pieces and began feeding Isaac who ate happily in his daddy's lap no longer feeling jealous knowing that both mommy and daddy loved him very much and always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the lovely person who sent me their ideas for this chapter, I hope I've delivered what you asked for and that it was fluffy enough. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 13 Preview: Uncle Peter comes to visit 
> 
> Derek had thought that his oh so somewhat beloved uncle had moved out of Beacon Hills following the previous events that is until the door bell rings and he gets a pleasant surprise.


	13. Uncle Peter comes to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Derek return home with the boys to find an unexpected guest...

Y/N and Derek were on their way from taking the boys out to a local pizza place for lunch and then treated them with ice cream stopping by an ice cream parlour on their way home. The car journey home was filled with laughs with everyone reminiscing recently memories of the boys playing in the rain the first time the couple had brought them to their forever home.   
"...and then when Isaac fell in the puddle..." Laughed Scott and Stiles who couldn't even finish his sentence.  
Y/N and Derek laughed at the memory looked over at little Isaac who was sat in the middle pouting adorably with his arms over his chest.  
"It's no' funny. I was all muddy", he interjected still pouting.   
"I know, baby. I remember and then you got a cold the next day", Y/N replied as she turned around in her seat ruffled Isaac's hair.   
"And daddy had go out to get your medicine and then got sick too", Derek chuckled shaking his head. He helped the boys out and held Isaac in his arms followed Y/N and the others. He got to the front door and all of sudden his relaxed happy expression changed. He stood listening with his eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrated.   
"Der, what is it?" Y/N asked noticing the change in his demeanor.  
"Someone's here", he simply stated.   
"What?" Y/N asked slightly nervously. She felt Scott and Stiles huddle into her. She held them close reassuring them everything was ok.   
"Daddy?" Isaac asked scared.   
"It's ok, pup. It's ok", Derek reassured him bouncing him on his arms.   
"Stay here with the boys", he instructed Y/N handing Isaac over to her as he opened up the door to the loft fully and proceeded inside.

A clang of pots and pans came from the kitchen. Derek stood around the corner preparing himself before jumping out to catch the figure but it was too quick and smoothly moved aside   
resulting in him hitting the wall with a loud crash instead.   
"For the record, if you're going to jump out at someone. Make sure they can't hear you", the figure came into view and Derek groaned mostly from the pain. He knew that voice anywhere. Uncle Peter. 

Peter knelt down in front of him before offering him a hand helping him back up to his feet clapping a hand on his shoulder.   
"Derek, are you ok?! I heard a crash?!" asked Y/N as she quickly made her way to where he was and cupped his face running her fingers through his hair checking him for bruising.   
"I'm fine," he reassured her taking her hands.   
"We have a guest", he added pointed to his uncle as he rubbed his temple still in slight plain.   
"Y/N?" Peter asked.   
"Peter? What are you doing here? I thought you left Beacon Hills?" She asked surprised tuning around to the other only remaining member of the Hale family. He held his arms out to embrace her in a hug.   
"You're looking lovely as usual, dear niece", he commented with a charming smile.   
"I did but I thought I'd pay my favourite nephew a visit after such a long time", he added looking at Derek who had his arms crossed over his chest slightly distancing himself. Peter was his uncle and only remaining family besides Y/N and the boys but at this moment he still didn't know of his intentions.   
"I'm your only nephew and it's been 2 years", he stated harshly. 

"Mommy, who's that?" Asked Scott as he stood at the door with his brothers watching their parents embrace this strange man.   
"Mommy?" Peter said slightly confused and turned around to see a young trio standing before him.   
"Did he call you mommy?" Asked Peter.   
"Yup, we decided to take the next step and became parents" Y/N explained to him.   
"They're all yours?" He asked looking at them with a big smile on his face.   
Y/N nodded and relaxed seeing that his smile was warm and genuine. Peter hardly ever smiled but he did, she knew he meant it out of love and happiness. Derek sighed and thought maybe he should give his uncle one last chance. After all he did make it back to him.   
"Boys, come here. I want you meet someone", Derek told the young trio ushering them towards him. All three of them stood in front of the new stranger.   
"Boys, I want you to meet Peter", Derek introduced them.   
"Uncle Peter," Y/N corrected him with a smile.   
"I've been here two minute and you've made me an uncle?" He sassed.   
"Be nice", she scolded him playfully.   
"This is Isaac", Derek introduced. Peter assumed he was the youngest of the trio looking at the boy with golden ringlets, sweet blue eyes who was clearly shy around new people as Peter bent down to say hi but the youngest his behind Derek's leg.   
"This is Scott", Derek told him patting the slightly older boy on his shoulder.   
"Hi", Scott smiled up at the new stranger.   
"And this Stiles, our oldest", he finished.   
"Nice to meet you, pups", Peter smiled at the sweet trio before him. 

"Come on boy, let's go choose a movie to watch and let daddy and uncle peter catch up", Y/N told him herding them into the living room.   
Once Derek and Peter were alone in the kitchen, the newcomer sat at the table before chuckling.   
"Daddy, huh?" Peter teased him slightly.   
Derek smiled and nodded.   
"After Y/N, they're the best that's ever happened to me", he stated.   
"It seems like those boys have hot you wrapped around their finger", Peter commented as he watched Derek work around the kitchen to grab two mugs and pour coffee for the both of them.  
"You've been gone for 2 years", Derek commented leaning against the counter taking a sip of his coffee. Peter nodded silently.   
"Why did you come back?" Derek asked.   
"For my family", Peter replied sincerely. He smiled as he heard the boys giggle and laugh in the living room as they watched a movie and thought about times before the fire when the loft would have been filled with happiness and laughter almost 24/7 from his younger nieces and nephews all loved together under one roof. 

"You really came back for your family?" Derek asked looking at his uncle's expression and saw that it had softened as he nodded.   
"I came back for you. For Y/N. For those three sweet boys who are now also Hales. What do you say, would you let me stay?" Peter asked Derek.   
"Of course you can stay", a voice interrupted them and their heads whipped round to see Y/N walk into the kitchen. She stood beside Derek who wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned into him and swiped his coffee cup and took a sip. Derek rolled his eyes playfully and kissed her temple lovingly. 

"Really?" Peter asked slightly shocked at her sudden reply.   
"Of course. This is your home. It always has been. Always will be. Your always welcome. Besides I think the boys will like getting to know their new uncle peter", she smiled at him. Peter nodded happily in response. Perhaps being an uncle again one last time wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University is almost over so expect lots more chapters. After such a long break, I'm really getting into the groove again. Anyways here's the next chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 14 Preview: Story time  
> It's been almost a week since Peter has been getting used to living with Y/N, Derek and their new little family. The boys are excited to meet their uncle peter. Peter decides to take the boys on a trip down memory lane.


	14. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loft suffers from a short black out leaving the young trio bored but Peter uses the opportunity to take a trip down memory lane and tell the boys stories of the Hale family.

The boys were adjusting to having a new relative living with them. They had grown to like uncle Peter, he mostly kept to himself and observed them from afar at first letting the boys get used to having him around and would slowly ask the boys questions and get to know them. They were all sat in the living room watching tv after dinner and Peter decided to join the young pups as Y/N and Derek cleaned up the kitchen.

Peter sat on the single arm chair and smiled at the younger boys huddled together on the large couch watching a colourful animation.  
"What're you boys watching?" He asked.  
"Paw patrol!" Isaac exclaimed happily clutching his Chase paw patrol plush toy in his lap.  
"I see and what do these pups do?" Peter added.  
"Save people", Scott replied happily. Stiles knew the show was his brother's favourite and let them watch despite it being annoying at times. 

Suddenly the lights went out and everything turned pitch black.  
"You've gotta be kidding me?" Derek sighed frustratedly as he held Y/N's hand with one hand out his other hand out to guide him in to the living room.  
"Mommy?!" Scott and Isaac cried from the living room.  
"It's alright, pups. It's just a black out." Peter reassured them moving to the couch to sit beside them. Y/N made her way to the boys on the couch.  
"It's ok, it's just a black out. It shouldn't last long", she reassured them sitting between them on the couch as they huddled up against her.  
"I'll go out back and see if I can get the back up generator going" Derek stated.  
"I'll go with you", Peter replied as they headed out to the back of the loft. 

It had been over 30 minutes and everything was still dark as silence washed over the loft. Derek and Peter returned holding candles, matches as they scattered them around the living room so there would be some light to ease the boys and passed out the flashlights.  
"No luck?" Y/N asked them running her fingers through Scott's hair.  
"No, we'll just have to wait", Derek replied shaking his head as he went to sit on the floor by Y/N's feet and took Isaac into his arms cuddling the youngest of the trio to his chest.  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Stiles sighed bored there wasn't anything to do.  
"I have an idea", Peter piped up sitting back down on the single armchair.  
"It's not something weird is it?" Derek asked his uncle hesitantly.  
"No and you'll like this", Peter smiled clicking on the flashlight and holding it under his chin.  
"How about I tell you boys some stories of your daddy when he was your age?" He asked. The young trio cheered excitedly and nodded. Derek groaned. 

"Oh no", Derek groaned.  
"Hush, I want to hear them too", Y/N stated playfully hitting Derek's chest and urged Peter to go ahead.  
"Ok so the first story is when your daddy was about Isaac's age. His mom - my sister Talia, would always tell him not to climb the big oak trees in the garden because some of the branches weren't strong enough but your daddy would keep telling her that he was big and strong enough to do it so one afternoon when the rest of his brothers and sisters were also playing in the garden, he chose the biggest tree to climb and he got up really high and but when he went to grab the next branch it snapped and he lost his balance and fell crashing to the ground", Peter laughed clapping a hand on Derek's shoulder.  
"I had no idea you were such a dare devil, Der", Y/N commented giggling.  
"Oh god", Derek groaned embarrassed as he heard the boys chuckling too.  
"Do you remember that?" Peter asked him smiling fondly at the memory.  
"How could I forget, that was the first time I broke my arm", Derek replied.  
"Wow daddy was bad" Isaac commented.  
"He was." Peter told him.  
"What else did he do?" Stiles asked him.  
"Hmm let's see", Peter replied tapping his chin.  
"Ok so you know how your daddy is a health freak?" Asked Peter to which the boys nodded.  
"Yeah, he always gives me the death glare when I add a few chocolate chips to the pancake mix when I make breakfast for the boys", Y/N remarked.  
"Chocolate is not for breakfast" Derek told her.  
"Yes it is!" Everyone else replied.  
"Your chocolate chip pancakes are quite delicious by the way", Peter added. Y/N smirked at his comment knowing full well Derek would have caught it. "Yeah, we like mommy's chocolate chip pancakes", Scott added.  
"Back to the story, Uncle Peter" Stiles interrupted them wanting to hear more. "Anyways, he didn't always used to be like that. There was the time his sisters Laura and Cora told him that ham came from an animal and he was so disgusted that he wouldn't touch it for a good few weeks and in that time he ate nothing but cheese pizzas", Peter continued.  
"No way?" Stiles smiled.  
"Is cheese pizza still your favourite, daddy?" Isaac asked looking up at him.  
"Absolutely", Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Can we get pizza later, dad?" Stiles asked as Scott nodded in agreement.  
"Mmm, I could definitely do with some pizza", Y/N agreed.  
"Only if uncle Peter's buying", Derek replied looking at his Uncle with a smile to which he nodded.  
"If it means my nephew gets a cheese pizza, absolutely", Peter teased as Derek shook his head.  
"How did story time go from stories from the past to embarrassing me?" Derek argued playfully.  
"Because Y/N doesn't embarrass you enough", Peter added causing everyone to laugh.  
"Did I mention that I love your uncle?" Y/N told Derek playfully. 

The lights soon came on and everyone sighed a breath of relief.  
"Finally, I can go to the bathroom!" Stiles yelled as he bounded up the stairs as fast as his little legs could take him. Y/N, Derek and Peter all laughed as the young brown haired boy ran past them up the stairs.  
"You could have gone before, baby" Y/N shouted up at him chuckling. 

The family sat around the kitchen table eating pizza and casually chatting.  
"So boys, did you like story time with uncle Peter?" Derek asked them. The boys nodded quickly as they went to focusing on their slices of pizza.  
"Story time was funny", Isaac replied with a big pizza sauce smile.  
"I think you liked story time just as much as your pizza, huh?" She asked him taking a damp tissue and going to wipe his mouth.  
"You're so messy, baby", Y/N cooed and kissed his cheek. Isaac blushed and ran off to the living room to watch the rest of his favourite episode.  
"Story time with uncle Peter was a big hit", Y/N praised Peter clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, my dear niece. So do I get to babysit?", Peter asked the couple. Y/N and Derek exchanged a look towards each other before speaking up.  
"We'll think ab-" Y/N began to reply but was cut off by Derek.  
"No", he states bluntly and picks up the dirty dishes and puts them into the sink turning around folding his arms.  
"We'll think about it", Y/N repeats as she puts a loving hand on Derek's shoulder knowing full well he would probably argue at the idea. He sighed at her living contact and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"We'll think about it", Derek sighed looking over at his uncle's happy expression and placed a loving kiss to Y/N's lips. She always did have a way with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 14. I personally love Peter so I thought why not incorporate him into the fic so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Also, I'm coming up to chapter 15 and I have loads of ideas for more chapters so please leave a comment below if you guys think I should keep going with this fic.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 15 Preview: Scott learns a new word (thanks to Uncle Peter)


	15. Scott learns a new word (thanks to uncle Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott learns a new word from Uncle Peter and both Y/N and Derek are not impressed.

Peter living with the young family did prove to have some pros and cons. The cons included one of the boys adding a bright and colourful word to their vocabulary to which both Y/N and Derek were not pleased at all suspecting their new guest had a reason behind it. 

It started off as an ordinary evening with the boys playing the garden. Scott, Stiles and Isaac were playing "piggy in the middle" as Derek supervised from the swing as he occasionally looking up at them from his book to make sure they were all ok. Y/N was in the kitchen cutting up fruit for the boys to snack on in a little while. Once the plate was made up, she set it aside and decided to step outside and sit beside Derek who had put down his book and smiled watching the boys as they laughed and played.

It was Stiles' turn to be the piggy in the middle and because he was taller than his younger brothers he knew he had an advantage. Isaac and Scott giggled passing the ball to one another but Isaac got a little too excited and threw the ball up too high for Scott to catch but Stiles reached up and caught it instantly celebrating his catch.   
"SHIT!" Scott yelled.   
"Scott Anthony McCall Hale, were on earth did you learn that word?!" Y/N shouted slightly taken back by the language he used. She looked at Derek who was also speechless.   
"Come here right now." Derek called out to him sternly. The younger pup approached his parents and looked down at his feet.   
"Derek, he didn't know", Y/N tried to reassure him. She scooped Scott up into her arms and set him down on her lap.   
"Sweetie, we know how much of a good boy you are, so we know you picked it up from someone. Who was it?" Y/N continued to ask him.   
"Uncle Pet-" he began to replied but was cut off.   
"I knew it", Derek stated crossly.   
"Boys, family meeting right now" Derek told them herding them back into the living room. 

The couple called Peter down from his room into the living room for an urgent family meeting.   
"Family meeting, seriously?" Peter questioned raising an eyebrow at them.   
"Just sit down", Derek told him as Peter joined the trio on the couch.   
"What happened, mom?" Stiles asked.   
"Are we in trouble?" Isaac asked as he climbed up onto the couch with his brothers.   
"We have something very serious to discuss", Y/N interjected.   
"Go on", Peter told them waiting for them to begin.   
"Scott here, learnt a new word" Y/N began to tell him, her arms folded across her chest almost glaring at him.   
"So?" Peter replied not following where they were going.  
"The word was..." She stated looking at Derek who went over to whisper it in his ear. Peter soon realised it was his fault and had a guilty expression across his face.   
"Oops" he replied looking at them.  
"Oops is right", Y/N stated debating whether or not to scold him there and then.   
"I didn't mean to say it, it just kind of slipped out", Peter tried to defend himself.   
"What's wrong mommy daddy?" Isaac asked slightly confused.   
"That word that Scott said is a bad word and no one is to ever say that in house ever again. Do you understand?", Derek told the trio before him.   
"We promise", they stated.   
"Isaac, Stiles you're both excused. You can go back to playing outside", Y/N dismissed them. Each of them gave her a hug and went back outside.  
"It's not even that bad", Peter attempted to brush off.   
"Yes it is. We have three kids living with us and I don't want you poisoning their language already", Y/N stated walking over to Derek who nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.   
"We know what you're capable of", Derek told him. Peter raised his hands in defense.   
"I'm putting a swear jar in to place. Maybe that'll teach you", Y/N stated. Derek and Peter both went to argue but were interrupted by little Scott.   
"Am I in trouble?" Scott asked looking up at his parents as he kicked his legs against the couch. Y/N and Derek walked over to him and kneeled down to his level. Y/N ran her fingers through his soft her black hair.   
"No baby, not this time because you didn't know it was a bad word but you have to promise mommy and daddy you won't ever say it again", she told him. Scott nodded in agreement.   
"I promise. I'm sorry, mommy. I'm sorry, daddy", he apologized and threw his arms around their neck and gave them a big hug.   
"We forgive you, pup", Derek told him patting the younger boy's back.   
"That's my good boy", Y/N praised him and placed a loving kiss to his forehead.   
"Don't let it happen again, pup", Derek told him. The couple let him ruffling his hair affectionately as he went back to playing with his brothers. Y/N followed him outside so she could keep an eye on them again, leaving Derek with Peter.   
"You guys have got this parenting thing down", Peter praised Derek clapping a hand on his shoulder.   
"You'd better believe it", Derek replied confidently as he looked out of the kitchen window to his happy little family that he loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter goes up. Here you guys are, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment below whether you think I should carry on this series. I would absolutely love to because I still have so many ideas but I'd love to know what you guys think. 
> 
> (If you guys want this to go ahead)  
> Chapter 16 Preview: First day at School 
> 
> We're going to time skip a few months to autumn/fall where the boys will be going to school.


	16. First day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer comes to an end and Fall behind meaning the School season is just around the corner and the young trio get ready for their first day at School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. A lot of you lovely people have left me messages to carry on this fic so I'm back and ready to go.

The summer days soon began to turn cooler. The bright green leaves on the trees started to turn shades of gold and red and a cool autumn breeze began to set in which only meant one thing. School was about to begin. Y/N and Derek had enrolled the young trio at Beacon Hills Elementary. Scott and Stiles were lucky enough to be placed in the same class but because Isaac was younger he would be placed in another classroom with a different teacher. 

Early that morning Y/N and Derek woke the boys to get them ready for school making sure they all a proper breakfast before their day began.   
"Ok boys, all of your bags are packed. You have everything you need for today. Mommy and daddy even packed you all yummy snacks and a lunch so be sure to finish everything." Y/N addressed as she made sure all the boys were dressed properly. Zipping up Isaac's hoodie, straightening the collar on Stiles' shirt and carefully running a comb through Scott's jet black hair as Derek   
"We will, mommy." The younger duo replied.   
"Yes mom", Stiles nodded.   
"Stiles, I have one more thing for you", Derek replied reaching into his pocket to pull out an old Nokia mobile phone.   
"I want you to keep this phone in your backpack at all times. It has all the emergency numbers you need if something happens. It has mine, your mom and uncle peters number in if you need us. We're trusting you with this understand?" Derek told him handing him the phone. Stiles nodded in agreement as Derek put the phone in a small compartment inside of his backpack that was hidden.   
"Do we have to go to school?", Isaac asked pouting as Y/N held his hand walking him to the car as she got them strapped into the back as Derek locked up the loft.   
"You do, sweetie. I promise you'll have a good day. Daddy and I will be waiting for you all at the entrance at 3pm.", she told him and placed a kiss to his cheek.   
"What if I don't like my teacher?" Scott asked.   
"We met your teacher a few weeks ago, honey. Miss Jaimeson, remember how nice she was?" She reminded him.   
"Oh yeah", Scott piped up and smiled.   
"Your inhaler is in the front pocket of your backpack, sweetie. I'll tell your teacher too so she knows", she told him. Scott nodded thanking her.   
"Ok everyone ready to go?," Derek asked finally sitting in the front seat.  
"Yes daddy," Isaac and Scott replied.   
"Yes dad", Stiles nodded.   
"Ok let's get you guys to school." He stated starting the engine and swiftly turning down the drive and into the road. 

The journey to the school took only 10 minutes. The boys were nervous and excited about their first day. Y/N and Derek dropped Scott and Stiles off into their class first making sure they had settled down and were comfortable before they left.   
"Ok it's time for us to go now. Be good, listen to your teacher, eat all your lunch and we'll see you at 3pm. We love you", Y/N told them pressing a kiss to each of their forehead as they hugged her and Derek goodbye.   
"What are you going to do all day without us, mommy daddy?", Isaac asked as he looked up at his parents.  
"We're going to be at home waiting for you to finish school so we can hear all about it", she smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Be a good boy and we'll see you later. We love you baby", she smiled.   
"Have a good day pup," Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to Isaac's forehead as the young boy wrapped his arms around his dad.   
"Bye mommy, daddy. Love you", Isaac replied before walking into his new classroom stopping to wave at them one last time. 

"Our babies are growing up", Y/N stated wrapping her arm around Derek's holding onto him as they walked to the entrance of the school back to their car.   
"I know, I can't wait to hear about their day. Maybe we should pick up a treat for them for dinner? Pizza or donuts?" He asked.   
"Me too and pizza sounds great. I don't want them hyped up on sugar on a school night", she told him. Derek chuckled, he could see Y/N was her "protective mom" stripes. They dropped the boys off and headed out to the mall to spend the morning doing some shopping. 

Meanwhile back at the school, Scott and Stiles were enjoying their morning. The first lesson was creative writing to which the boys let their imagination run free as they silently wrote down their ideas. However, Isaac on the other hand was finding a little hard to make friends. He began to feel anxious being by himself but soon found a way to occupy himself once his eyes caught sight of the book shelf packed with many books he had ever seen. It was even bigger than the collection he had at home.   
"Hi," a female voice startled him as he looked away from his book to see a girl with long blonde wavy hair standing before him offering him a sweet smile.   
"Hi," Isaac replied timidly.   
"My names Erica, you like to read too?", she introduced herself and asked Isaac.   
"I'm Isaac and yeah, I have lots of books at home. Mommy and daddy always read to me and brothers at night." He told her offering her a small smile. She sat down beside him looking over at the book he had in his lap. Isaac put it between them so they could share.   
"This one is my favourite", she told him pointing to all of the colourful pictures.   
"Mine too", Isaac agreed nodding his head, his little golden curls bouncing. 

~ timeskip to the end of the day where Y/N and Derek go to the pick up the boys ~ 

Y/N and Derek had been sure to arrive at the school 10 minutes earlier from when the boys finished. It was almost 3pm and they got out to go meet them at the school statue that was in front of the building making it their official meeting spot. Scott and Stiles were the first to meet at the statue greeting their parents.   
"There you are! My two big boys!" Y/N exclaimed as she hugged Scott and Stiles.   
"Did you have a good first day, pups?", Derek asked them. The boys nodded and began to them about their day. It wasn't long until Isaac arrived and ran straight into Y/N's arms.   
"Mommy!" he exclaimed excitedly throwing his arms around her neck. Y/N picked him up in her arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"Hi baby, I missed you all so much today. Did you have a good day?" She asked setting him on her hip as she took his backpack from him and put it over her shoulder. All three boys were buckled into the car. Y/N and Derek gave them each a small snack for the road as they headed back home.   
"Wow it sounds like you guys had a great first day", Derek replied flashing a smile as he looked at them through the mirror.   
"Because you boys did so well today, we're going to treat you all to pizza for dinner later and maybe on friday we'll go get some ice cream", she told them as the trio cheered in delight. 

They arrived home soon enough and it wasn't long until all three boys were snuggled against one another asleep on the large couch after a long tiring first day at School. Y/N smiled at her kids, they were so adorable. She put a light blanket over the three of them and pressed to each of their forehead letting them take a short nap before dinner.   
"Seems like they had quite a day", Derek chuckled straightening the boys making sure they were comfortable as he was careful not to wake them. Y/N chuckled at the sight before and shook her head smiling, she really did have the most adorable boys in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 17 Preview: The bully
> 
> One of the trio comes home from school with a black eye thanks to a new bully. Y/N and Derek aren't having any of this nonsense seeing their boys get hurt and take matters into their own hands.


	17. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of settling into their new school everything seemed to be going well that is until of of the trio come home from school with a black eye and split lip.

It had been 4 weeks since the young trio had started attending the local elementary school in Beacon Hills. Things were going well with the boys settling in to their new school despite being nervous at first. However that all changed when Stiles came home from school one afternoon with a black eye and split lip.

~ flashback ~ 

It was an ordinary thursday afternoon, Derek had gone to the grocery store to pick up forgotten items needed to prepare dinner before going to pick the boys up from school later whilst Y/N was at home putting away the folded laundry in the boys' room. She headed back downstairs into the kitchen glancing at the clock that read 3:27pm knowing the boys would be home soon. 

It wasn't long until she saw Derek pull up the path and into drive parking the family range rover in front of the loft as usual. Scott and Isaac immediately ran in and engulfed Y/N in a big hug.   
"Mommy!" the younger duo chimed excitedly when they saw her.  
"Hi babies, did you have a good day at school today?" She asked pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. The nodded happily telling her about their day. Y/N noticed Stiles rushing in and she opened her arms to greet him.   
"Hi, honey. Did you have a good da-" she was cut off by the youngster who pushed past her hiding his face as he ran straight upstairs to his room. Derek walked into the kitchen and frustratedly chucked his keys on the kitchen counter.   
"Babe, we need to talk", he told her with such urgency.   
"Of course, what is it Der?" She asked worriedly.   
"It's Stiles". Derek simply stated.   
"He just pushed past me and ran straight to his room." She told him to which Derek nodded. The couple dismissed the younger duo letting them take their snacks into the living room where they could relax watch their afternoon cartoons as they went upstairs to see Stiles. 

Y/N knocked on the door three times waiting for Stiles to respond but she could only hear his faint sobbing through the door. Alarm bells began to ring and she opened the door to find him sobbing as tears ran down his cheeks. She saw his hat was not thrown across the room.  
"Stiles, baby? What happened?" She asked going over to him. Stiles sniffled and looked up at her. Y/N couldn't help but let out a gasp as she saw the purple bruise begin to appear around his eye.  
"Who did this?" She asked him sternly anger taking over.   
"The bully", Stiles replied sniffling.  
Y/N sat on the bed beside him and pulled him into her lap wrapping her arms around him. She hushed him but the loving gesture only made him cry in her arms more.   
"Mommy's here. It's ok, it's ok, baby. I'm here", she repeated softly as she gently rocked him in her arms waiting until he calmed down before they asked further questions.   
"I can't believe this", Derek sighed rubbing his forehead.   
"We're going to get to the bottom of this. Tomorrow when we drop them off to school, we're going to see the principal. This is ridiculous. I will not have anyone pick on my babies", she told her husband. 

After 20 minutes, Stiles began to calm down occasionally sniffling.   
"How did this happen, baby?, Y/N asked him this time more calmly as she tried to compose herself.   
"At recess during lunch. this boy in my class he pushed me but I tried to ignore him and walk away but but he hit me and this happened. 'm sorry, mommy", he began to sob again.  
"Sssh, this isn't your fault baby", she told him hushing him in her arms.   
"What's his name, pup?" Derek asked kneeling down in front of him.  
"Jackson." Stiles replied.   
"Leave everything to mommy and daddy. We'll take care of everything. I promise", Derek reassured him to which Stiles nodded.   
"Good boy. Come on, pup. Let's get you cleaned up and changed and we'll join the others with snacks and watch cartoons", Derek added taking Stiles from Y/N's arms and into the bathroom to tend to his sore eye and lip.   
"I'll get your snack ready, baby." Y/N called and headed back down to check on the others in the living room. She saw that they had eaten their snacks and fallen asleep with the tv still playing and couldn't help but chuckle. She made sure they were comfortable on the couch letting them nap for an hour or so before heading to the kitchen to cut up some fruit and place crackers on a plate along with a small cool juice pouch ready for Stiles. 

It didn't take long for Derek to come back down with Stiles. The older boy say beside Y/N nuzzling into her chest as she held him in her arms and pressed a kiss to his crown as he relaxed against her and watched the remaining cartoon and ate his snack whilst Derek rang the school and asked to speak to the principal demanding that they see him tomorrow after what they had come home to. The principal eventually accepted and told them he would see them first thing after they dropped the rest of the boys off. 

~ the next day ~ 

The morning started off as usual with the couple up bright and early to get the boys ready for school. Stiles insisted he didn't want to go in today and with what happened yesterday, both Y/N and Derek agreed.   
"Ok baby, just for today but you have to go back in tomorrow ok?" She told him. The younger duo were dressed for school and has almost finished their breakfast. Y/N made sure they each had their lunch and backpacks before herding them to the car where Derek took the driver's seat and drove them that morning. Y/N and Derek gave Isaac and Scott and hug and kiss goodbye for their day as they sent them to their classrooms before they headed down to the principal's office with Stiles in tow. 

"Mr and Mrs Hale, Principal Smith will see you now" a lady at the reception called to them leading them to the office.   
"What can I help you with?" Principal Smith stated from behind his desk.   
"I want to know why my son some a home from school with a black eye and I'm not told about it until he walks through the door", Y/N told him angrily as she pulled Stiles into her lap holding him protectively.   
"I agree with my wife, we should have been called as soon as it happened. This is ridiculous. We send our kids to school to learn not to be bullied and come home with injuries." Derek added. Stiles turned around to face the principal and m he could easily see the purple bruise that had formed under his eye.   
"I understand your concern and assure you we will do what we can", the principal told them.   
"I want an apology from the boy who did this AND from his parents for raising such a delinquent child." Y/N stated angrily.   
"Well Jackson's parents are on their way. I'm sure we can resolve this matter". Principal Smith stated.

Jackson arrived in the principal's office along with his parents.   
"Harold", Jackson's dad addressed the principal in a casual manner. Oh great, Y/N thought.   
"What's this about?", his mother asked.   
"Look at what your son did my son's eye", Y/N stated angrily at the pair.   
"Oh no, that can't have been Jackson. He knows not to fight". She told her defending him.   
"Are you calling my son a liar?" Derek asked her standing up.   
"Look I'm sure we can resolve this in a calm and appropriate manner now calm yourselves", principal Smith told the parents.  
"Now Stiles, are you sure it was Jackson who did this?" The principal asked the young boy who was sat in his mother's lap. Stiles faced the principal and nodded.   
"He hit me." Stiles stated looking up at the principal with teary brown eyes.   
"Jackson Johnathan Whittmore, is this true?", his father addressed him in an authoritative tone.   
"Answer me", he added turning to his son but the blonde haired boy sat beside his mother with his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted. Mrs Whittmore sighed and shook her head.   
"I apologise for his behaviour". She finally told the Hale family sincerely.   
"Jackson, we talked about this. You can't hit your classmates". His father told him.   
"Say you're sorry right now or your pool privileges will be taken away young man". He added. This really hit Jackson.   
"But daaaaad?!" The blonde haired boy protested.   
"Jackson, apologise to Stiles. This isn't how we raised you". Mrs Whittmore scolded him.   
"S'ry" he mumbled not even looking at him.   
"Jackson!" Mrs Whittmore called this time with more force.   
"I'm sorry," he replied blankly glaring at the other boy. Stiles simply nodded.   
"Thank you, Jackson. You can go back to class". Principal Smith dismissed him.   
"Again, I'm very sorry about what happened. I don't know what's up with Jackson lately. He has been acting out for attention". Mrs Whittmore apologised.   
"That's understandable but in no way do we want Stiles or any of our boys coming home because their classmate hit them", Derek told them.   
"I agree. Again, we're very sorry". Mr Whittmore apologised on behalf of his son and shook Derek's hand.   
"I'm going to ask his teacher to keep an extra eye on him to make sure he doesn't cause Stiles or anyone else trouble", Principal Smith told them picking up the phone on his desk and dialing the number to his teacher's class.   
"You're both free to go", Principal Smith dismissed them.   
"Stiles will be back in tomorrow". Y/N told him to which he nodded in understanding. The Hale family walked out to the entrance to their cars accompanied by the Whittmore couple who were at first quite snobby but later revealed themselves to be somewhat reasonable people. They said their goodbyes and parted ways as the Hale family headed back to their car. 

Y/N sat at the back after she had buckled Stiles in.   
"Well that was interesting," Y/N stated breaking the silence.   
"Satisfied?", Derek asked.   
"I don't know to be honest, he said sorry but he didn't look sorry", Y/N stated remembering the way Jackson glared at Stiles.   
"Well if anything happens again, we won't be soft on him". Derek told her to which Y/N nodded in agreement.   
"Mommy and daddy will take care of everything, sweetheart. You don't have to worry. I'm sure he won't be bothering you anytime soon", Y/N told Stiles pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Ok." Stiles simply replied.   
"Why don't we pick up some donuts on the way home, pup? That'll cheer you up, right?" Derek asked looking at Stiles in the rear view mirror and saw his eyes light up as he nod his head.   
"Can we, mom?" He asked Y/N. She smiled and nodded.   
"Only if you get one of my favourites too", she told them playfully winking at Derek and pressing another kiss to Stiles' forehead as Derek took a detour to the dunkin donuts drive thru and picked up a box of donuts. He let Stiles pick his favourite from the box and ruffled the boy's hair seeing the smile on his pup's face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your feedback, I will be continuing this series as a lot of you have requested for it to be carried on. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


	18. Happy 9th Birthday, Stiles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Stiles' 9th birthday but most importantly the first birthday of the boys since they had been adopted. Y/N and Derek are determined to make it the best and have quite few treats up their sleeve.

Today was the day Y/N had been planning for the last few weeks. It was Stiles' 9th birthday but most importantly the first birthday of any of the boys since they had adopted them and she was determined to make it memorable for him. After days of deciding what to do, the couple agreed on taking Stiles and his brothers to the carnival that was in town for the week.  
"I can't believe it! He's going to love it!" Y/N chimed down the phone to Derek as she got the tickets and safely put them in her purse.   
"I hope so, babe." Derek responded.   
"Drive carefully on the way home." Derek added.  
"I will. I'll be home soon. I love you." She replied lovingly.  
"Love you too babe, see you soon." Derek smiled and hung up the phone putting it in his pocket as he headed into the living room to find the young trio watching cartoons. 

The day before Stiles' birthday, Y/N had Derek take Stiles out to the mall to select a few early presents as she stayed behind with Peter and the younger duo getting the loft ready. Y/N and Derek had wrapped up all of Stiles presents the night before and they were safely tucked away in a secret corner in their bedroom by the wardrobe knowing the boys wouldn't look there.   
"Ok boys, Stiles and I will be back later. Be good for you mommy ok?" Derek asked them. The younger duo smiled and nodded.  
"We will daddy." Isaac smiled up at him. Derek couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness and pressed a kiss to Isaac's forehead and ruffled Scott's hair.   
"Have a fun time with dad ok sweetie and we'll see you later." Y/N told Stiles with a loving smile as she brought him into her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Stiles nodded against her.   
"Are you sure about this? You don't have to do anything. Having you and dad is enough." Stiles replied rather maturely.   
"Of course I'm sure, baby. This is your first birthday with us and I want it to be special." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Thanks momma." Stiles smiled up at her shyly.   
"I love you baby, go have fun." She smiled.   
"Love you too" He replied with a sweet smile heading out the door behind Derek as they got into the camaro and headed down the long winding road into town. 

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room, Scott was helping blow up balloons and Isaac chased after them trying to arrange them neatly. Peter helped hang up a big colourful "Happy Birthday" banner in the main living room, Y/N had ordered 3 kinds of pizzas for dinner including pepperoni knowing that was Stiles favourite. Scott carefully set the table with the paper cutlery making it neat as Isaac scattered confetti on the table.   
"Great job, boys! I'm so proud of you! Stiles is going to be so surprised!" She praised bringing them into a hug and pressing a kiss to each of their forehead.   
"Don't forget the cake, mommy!" Isaac reminded her.  
"Yes of course! Thank you, honey." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his nose making him giggle.  
"Can we see it, momma?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah of course." Y/N told them heading into the kitchen with the young duo following behind like little lambs.  
Y/N took out the cake and placed it on the counter letting the boys have a look before going to get the candles to get it ready.  
"Wow!" the boys gawked at it. The cake was a large rectangular vanilla sponge cake filled with vanilla buttercream and raspberry jam decorated with a black batman logo knowing it was Stiles' favourite superhero.   
"You did a great job getting the cake, he's going to love it." Peter commented as he helped put the candles on the cake.  
"I really hope so. I can't wait to see his face when he walks through the door later. I want you to catch it on video." Y/N told him. Peter chuckled and nodded at her. 

Once the pizza had arrived, Y/N set the table making sure there were bowls filled with some of Stiles' favourite snacks like cheesy cheetos, jellybeans, some of her classic homebaked vanilla cupcakes topped with vanilla buttercream decorated with the black batman logo to match the cake they had ordered and some fruit skewers cut into fun shapes. 

With everything in place, she texted Derek that it was safe for them to come home.   
"Alright babe, see you soon. We're on our way, be home in 15 minutes x." He texted back.   
"Ok everyone let's get into position, they'll be here soon." Y/N told them dimming the lights and watching for figures to appear in the hallway. Peter stood to the side filming. He placed a finger to his lips hushing the younger boys.   
"Thanks for today, dad" Stiles thanked Derek.   
"Anything for my big boy." Derek told him closing the door behind them tossing the keys into the decorative bowl that sat on the shoe cabinet in the hallway.   
"I can't wait to show momma and the others." Stiles exclaimed excitedly.  
"I think they're in the living room. Why don't you go take a look?" Derek asked him. Stiles nodded and happily made his way into the living room clutching his new toy under one arm and holding a plastic bag full of smaller toys in the other. 

The living room was dim and Stiles couldn't see anything or anyone.  
"Momma? Uncle Peter? Where is everyone? " Stiles asked confused. Suddenly Derek flicked on the lights in the living room and out jumped Y/N, Peter and the younger boys shouting "Surprise!".   
"Oh my gosh!" Stiles gasped excitedly.   
"Happy early birthday!" They all cheered.   
Y/N took Stiles into her arms and pressed kisses all over his face.   
"Momma!" He chuckled happily.  
"This is amazing, momma!" He stated looking around the room seeing the big colourful banner, all the balloons and the large table filled with his favourite foods and snacks.   
"Happy almost birthday, pup." Derek smiled clapping a hand on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Thanks dad." Stiles replied smiling up at him.  
"Happy a'most bir'ffay Stiles!" Isaac chimed again this time hugging him.   
"Thanks guys! This is amazing!" Stiles replied looking around.  
"I'm so glad you like it, baby. Why don't we go dig into the pizza before it gets cold?" She told him. The boys nodded and raced over to the table grabbing plates and helping themselves as they went to sit on the couch and dig in. 

As the boys finished their food, Y/N crouched down in front of Stiles and wiped his face telling him to wait there as she went into the kitchen to bring out his cake. Everyone began to sing happy birthday to stiles.   
"Make a wish, sweetheart," Y/N urged him. Stiles smiled and shook his head.   
"I don't need to, momma. I have everything I could ever wish for." He told her happily but still blew out his candles.   
"We love you so much." She cooed putting down the cake and asking Peter to take out the candles and cut out even slices for e everyone. 

After the boys had happily eaten their slice of cake, Y/N approached Stiles and bent down infront of him.  
"Baby, we have one more surprise for you." Y/N told him.   
"Really, what is it?!" Stiles asked eagerly. Y/N smiled and handed him a medium sized blue metallic envelope.   
"Go ahead and open it, pup." Derek urged him with a smile.  
"Yeah Stiles! Le's see!" Isaac chimed happily as Scott nodded along too. 

Stiles opened up the envelope and took out 5 tickets to the carnival.  
"Wow! A carnival?!" Stiles asked surprised.  
"Surprise baby!" Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"We're really going to the carnival?" He asked them.  
"Of course we are, pup." Derek chuckles and ruffled Stiles hair.  
"I've never been to one before. This is the best surprise ever!" Stiles replied excitedly and threw his arms around Y/N's neck. She smiled and picked him up in her arms holding him close and pressed a kiss to his cheek as Derek smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.   
"We're leaving at 3pm tomorrow so you boys can have a look around the grounds for a few hours and then there's also a show that starts at 6pm with magic, acrobats and cool animals." Y/N told him.  
"I can't wait!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.   
"Why don't you boys settle down with a movie for the rest of the evening before bed? We have a super fun day planned tomorrow." Derek told them. The boys nodded and headed over to the dvd cabinet to pick out a movie together as Y/N and Derek picked up the leftover food packing it away in the fridge. 

"I'd say that was a big success." Derek replied with a big smile as he put the pizza into a smaller dish and away in the fridge.   
"Oh yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Y/N replied excitedly, she couldn't wait to see the look of happiness of her baby's face. Once the food was stored away, they headed back to the living room to see the boys wrapped up on the couch under a blanket watching Paddington as Peter sat with them keeping an eye on them for a while until he decided to go up to bed. 

The couple wished him goodnight and went to sit with the boys in the living room. Derek sat beside Stiles picking up Isaac and Scott setting them down on his lap as Y/N sat beside Stiles and pulled him onto her lap holding him close and pressing kisses to his cheek.   
"Thanks for tonight." Stiles smiled up at his parents with big brown eyes.  
"Anything for my baby." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Just wait until tomorrow, pup. You're going to have so much fun." Derek told him. Stiles nodded and settled down in Y/N's lap watching the rest of the movie with the people he loved.

~ time skip to the next morning ~ 

Peter had left early that morning to go out of town leaving his gift for Stiles with the couple hoping to see them later tonight. Meanwhile Y/N and Derek had woken up bright and early to set everything up in the living room ready for Stiles and the boys. The set all of his presents down in a neat pile on the floor next to the fireplace ready for him later as they headed into the kitchen to make a special breakfast of toast cut up into soldiers, runny boiled eggs, funfetti pancakes sprinkled lightly with icing sugar and a platter of fresh fruit and a small variety of juices that were all set on the living room table because just for today, they would allow the boys to eat their breakfast in the living room all cosied up on the couch watching their favourite morning cartoons. 

Derek watched Y/N as she moved around the living room quickly perfecting everything for Stiles' first birthday with them.  
"Babe, stop. Everything is perfect. He's going to love it. Stop worrying." Derek chuckled wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.   
"I know I know but it's his first birthday with us. I want everything to be perfect. Have you got the camera ready? I want to capture everything!" She told him.  
Derek chuckled and nodded putting it on and holding it in his hands as he heard shuffling coming from the stairway knowing the boys were awake and freshening up and would soon make their way downstairs into the living room in their pajamas with their bed hair.   
"Good morning, my babies." Y/N cooed going over to press a kiss to each of their forehead.  
"Morning mommy!" the younger duo chimed happily.  
"Morning momma," Stiles smiled.  
"There's my big boy! Happy birthday, honey! We have such a big super fun day planned for you all." She told them.  
"Thanks momma." He smiled shyly.  
"Happy birthday, kiddo." Derek smiled scooping Stiles up into his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Thanks dad." Stiles blushed.  
"Wow! Are...are all those for me?" Stiles asked looking at the small pile of presents and gift bags neatly by the fireplace.  
"Of course they are, baby but first let's get you boys some yummy breakfast we made for you all and then Stiles can open his presents" She told them leading them to the couch as they all sat down and looked at the table where all the plates of food were.  
"Wow! This looks great, momma!" Stiles gasped.  
"I even made funfetti waffles just for you baby." Y/N told him booping his nose making him blush. The couple made up small plates of food for the boys to dig into watching them eat happily as they sat by them sipping on their mugs of coffee.  
"This is super yummy, mommy." Scott replied with icing sugar around his mouth. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle and took a tissue wiping his face gently.  
"Thank you baby, I'm glad you like it." She cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

After the boys had finished eating, the couple quickly cleared the contents from breakfast and went to the living room to watch Stiles open his presents.  
Stiles sat by the small pile and Y/N had Derek take a few pictures of him alone, with his brothers and even a few family selfies.   
"Which one do I open first, momma?" Stiles asked her.  
"Open the big blue shiny gift bag first baby." She told him pointing at it. Stiles nodded and reached over for it and took out the neatly wrapped package that was covered in sky blue tissue paper and wrapped with a thick silver ribbon. Stiles opened his first present and saw that it was 3 new sets of clothes including 2 jumpers, a shirt and 3 pairs of pants in black, stone and grey.  
"Wow thanks momma!" Stiles replied happily running his hand over the cable knitted jumper.   
"You're welcome baby. I knew you'd like it." She told him. 

Next Stiles opened up a large box wrapped in silver holographic paper and found that it was a PlayStation games console that he had been talking to Derek about every single time they had walked past the store at the mall.   
"Oooh wow! The younger boys exclaimed watching Stiles tear open the wrapping paper.   
"It's just the one I wanted! Thanks dad!" Stiles thanked.   
"You're welcome pup, it's for all 3 of you to share; in the smaller bag is some games to go with it." Derek told him as stiles nodded opening it next. Stiles opened up all of his presents which included some new clothes, a new pair of sneakers, plush toys, mystery solving activity books, a remote control drone, a PlayStation game console and games and also tickets to the carnival. 

"This is the best birthday ever!" Stiles exclaimed as he got up to hug Y/N throwing his arms around her neck.  
"Oh honey, I'm so glad." She cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"I love you so so much." She told him brushing his hair away from his face and gently stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb.  
"We love you, kiddo." Derek smiled at the young boy pulling him into a hug. 

For the rest of the day, the family spent some time at home having a simple lunch before getting the boys ready to go to the carnival. Y/N had the boys all dress in a jumper, jeans, boots and jacket to keep them warm.   
"You all look so handsome, my angels." She complimented them as she put on a black jumper, jeans, boots and a burgundy suede jacket herself to keep warm. 

"Ok are we all ready to go?" Derek asked putting on his leather jacket as he grabbed the keys to the camaro.   
"Yeah let's go, daddy!" Isaac chimed tugging on Derek's sleeve. Y/N locked up the loft as Derek buckled the boys into their seats. 

The journey to the carnival only took 20 minutes. The boys could see all the rides and tents in the distance.   
"Wow look at that one! It's so big! Wow!" They all explained looking out the window at the colourful tents and the several stalls of food.

Derek parked up herding the boys out as Y/N wanted to take more pictures before they headed into the main attractions.   
Scott held Derek's hand as he carried little Isaac in his arms as Y/N held Stiles' hand. They got to the entrance, had their tickets stamped and away they went to start their afternoon.

The carnival was filled with the sweet smell of greasy foods ranging from freshly made donuts, corndogs, hot dogs, nachos, burgers, candyfloss, popcorn and much more.   
"Boys, do you see that big red and yellow tent there?" Y/N asked them pointing at it to which they nodded.  
"That's where we'll all be going to watch the show later." She told them.  
"Wow in there mommy?" Scott asked her.   
"It's so big!" Isaac chimed.  
"I can't wait!" Stiles replied excitedly. 

For the next few hours, they walked around looking at the different amusements as the boys first played "hook a duck" and "bottle throw" where Isaac won a small stuffed toy to which he hugged closely.  
"Well done, honey! Great job!" Y/N praised him running her fingers through his curls. 

Next they moved on to the rides where Derek got a few tickets so the boys could choose.   
"Can we go on that roller-coaster, dad?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek.   
"Yeah of course we can, pup." Derek replied.   
"No...scary." Isaac pouted.   
"You boys have to stay with mommy ok? You can wave at us from right here." Derek told them to which Isaac nodded and Scott shook his head.   
"But I wanna go wi'd you, daddy." Scott pouted clutching onto his jeans.   
"You're too little just yet, sweetheart. How about the next ride we choose is one for everyone?" Y/N asked him pressing a kiss to his cheek. Scott gave her a small smile and nodded knowing he couldn't resist her love.   
"That's my good boy, come on let's go wait over there so we can wave at daddy and Stiles when they pass by." She told them. 

Y/N snapped pictures of Isaac and Scott casually sitting on the bench waiting as well as pictures of their faces lighting up as they saw Derek and Stiles go by on the ride and waved at them excitedly. The next few rides they went on were family friendly such as the carousel and tea cups which the boys enjoyed having their parents with them.   
"That was super fun, huh mommy?" Isaac asked her.   
"Yeah it was baby, did you like it? You were such a brave boy." She cooed at him as Isaac nodded proudly. 

The boys spent the majority of the afternoon dragging their parents to several stalls to win prizes or to go on exciting rides. Once it got to 5pm, the couple had the boys settle down so they could dig in to some light dinner before going to watch the show. The found a small tent with indoor seating that served kid friendly food letting the boys order whatever they wanted off the kids menu.   
"Burger!" Isaac chimed.   
"Ok honey you can the burger but you have to be a big boy and eat it all up ok?" Y/N told him.   
"What're my other big boys having?" Derek asked flagging over a server who smiled and nodded.  
"Can we get burgers too dad?," Stiles asked.  
"Yeah daddy" Scott agreed chiming in.  
Derek nodded putting in the boys order for small cheese burgers as well as double cheeseburgers with fries, onion rings and two vanilla milkshakes for himself and Y/N. 

As soon as the food came, the family wasted no time and dug into their meal happily.   
"That was so good." Stiles replied contently patting his tummy.  
"Super yummy." Isaac replied as Scott nodded. Once Derek paid the bill, the couple had the boys use the bathroom and freshen up before they made their way to the big tent to watch the final show. 

The tent was huge and illuminated with different coloured lights that danced around in a pattern. The family found their seats and waited for it to fill up before the lights started to dim the ringleader appeared.   
Derek sat on the end with Scott on his lap, Stiles in the middle and Isaac cuddled up to Y/N.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you tonight for an evening of tricks, treats, magic, illusions and for all things weird and wonderful. Please stay in your seats at all times and watch a night of extraordinary events unfold before your very eyes." the ringleader introduced and soon disappeared within a thick cloud of smoke causing the crown to cheer.   
"Wow! Where did he go?!" Stiles asked looking around. Acrobats descended down from wires in weird and wonderful poses doing flips and somersaults on a live wire as a elephant entered below them and sitting on top of the magical beast was a woman dressed in a sparkling pink outfit. She gracefully got down from the elephant and posed in several ways moving her hands in different directions causing the elephant to copy.   
"Wow look at that honey, what's he doing?" Y/N asked Isaac.   
"Copying." Isaac replied pointing as his eyes were still glued on the act.   
"That's right, baby." Y/N praised him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Once the act was over, the elephant exited the tent and the room went dark. A spotlight appeared at the entrance and in drove a small car and out popped over 12 clowns who ran up and down the aisles of the seats interacting with the audience. A clown spotted Isaac and ran up to Y/N tipping his hat to her and bent down to wave at Isaac. Isaac having a small fear of clowns cowered in her arms and burst into tears hiding his face against her shoulder.  
"No mommy! No!" He cried against her swatting the clown to go away, seeing Isaac so upset caused the clown to put his hands over his mouth in a sad manner before walking away and waving at the young boy and soon he ran back down to join the others.   
"Oh honey, it's ok. It's ok, he's gone. It's ok, baby. I'm here, mommy's here." Y/N cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead, drying his tears and gently rocking him in her arms to calm him down.   
"It's ok, pup. He's gone." Derek cooed trying to calm him down. Y/N rocked Isaac in her arms to calm him down knowing that he was now tired and grumpy ready to go to bed. She laid him across her lap and rocked him to sleep letting him rest.   
"Aww my poor baby is all tuckered out." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead. She looked over at Derek and saw that Scott had also fallen asleep. Stiles was still staring at the show in front of him his eyes wide with excitement. 

~ timeskip to the end of the show ~ 

"Mom, dad did you see how amazing that was! The guy came down from a wire and did a flip through the firey hoop!" Stiles recapped part of the show.  
"Yeah it was really cool, huh pup?" Derek asked carrying Scott in his arms as they stopped by to get some freshly made warm donuts to take home with them.  
"This was the best birthday ever." Stiles told them happily as he took a bite out if the donut.   
"Im glad you liked it, baby. Let's head to the car, your brothers are already asleep." She told him holding her hand out to him and using the other to carry Isaac in her arms. 

The night was cool with a light breeze in the air and the sky was clear showing the stars above. The family headed back to their car to start their journey home with Stiles happily babbling about the amazing day they had had together. Derek got out of the car and unlocked the loft letting the others go in before going back to pick up Scott carrying him inside and upstairs to his room laying him down on the bed. Y/N did the same with Isaac carefully laying him down and changing him into his pyjamas for the night so he could be comfortable. Isaac whined at being disturbed trying to turn away from her and cuddle the nearest plush toy he could stretch out for.   
"I know baby, I know. You want to sleep. Almost done." She cooed laying him down in bed comfortably before pressing a kiss to his cheek and letting him sleep. Scott on the other hand was knocked out. Y/N got him changed, pressed a kiss to his cheek and made sure he was comfortable in bed.   
"Come on baby, get changed and we can head into our room for a minute." Y/N told Stiles. The birthday boy nodded and did as he was told changing out of his clothes into his pyjamas and went into his parents room seeing that they had also changed themselves for the night. 

Stiles climbed onto the bed and sat between his parents.   
"Thanks for today. It was the best day ever." Stiles thanked them pressing a kiss to each of their cheek.  
"You're welcome, baby. I'm so glad you had fun. It made me so happy seeing you laughing and smiling. As long as you're here with us, we'll always keep you laughing and smiling." She told him giving him a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"Mommy and daddy love you so so much, don't ever forget that pup." Derek reassured him.   
"Now climb in so we can have cuddles and get some rest." Derek ordered him making Stiles chuckle as he nodded. And laid between his parents content. He had everything he ever wanted.


	19. Mommy and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N notices Stiles mood change and worries when he distances himself from her and when she learns the reason why; she does everything she can to show him she does love him as much as his brothers.

For the past few days, Y/N had noticed a slight change in Stiles behaviour. He was much more distant with her especially when it came to spending more time with Scott or Isaac. The younger duo would happily have cuddles with her but when it was Stiles' turn he'd tense up in her arms or have a guilty look on his face especially if his younger brothers started to whine, cry or become slightly jealous. 

Later that afternoon once lunch was cleared Derek set up the arts and crafts supply for the boys. Scott and Isaac jumped with excitement.  
"Arts and crafts! Don't forget the glitter paints, daddy." Isaac reminded him.  
"Are you joining us, honey?" Y/N asked Stiles but he politely said no and headed to his room. Derek gave Y/N a confused look.   
"What was that about?" He questioned.  
"Mommy is Stiles not crafting with us?" Scott asked.   
"I'll go talk to him, why don't you guys get started and we'll be right back ok?" Y/N told them as they nodded excitedly at her words and gathered around the table pulling away sheets of colourful card as their imagination ran wild with weird and wonderful ideas.

Y/N headed up to the boys bedroom. She knocked on the door waiting for an answer.   
"Come in." Stiles answered sadness in his tone.  
"Honey, is everything ok?" Y/N asked as she peered into the room to see Stiles flipping through a storybook absent-mindedly and gave her a casual shrug. She approached him and sat on the bed next to him wrapping an arm around him.  
"Baby what's wrong? Talk to me?"   
Y/N asked.  
"Nothin' mom, I'm ok." Stiles lied.  
"Sweetheart, you behaviour has changed since the last few days. You're so much more distant to me. I barely see you. Have I done something to upset you, honey?" She asked genuinely worried. Stiles sighed and gave no answer. Y/N sighed and pulled the 8 year old onto her lap and gently took his chin into her hand and lifted it so he was looking at her.  
"Talk to me honey, it's just the two of us. What's been bothering you? Why doesn't my big boy give mommy snuggles anymore, huh?" She cooed gently rocking him in her arms.

For once Stiles was able to sit with Y/N long enough to feel the love radiating from her. She gave the best hugs and sweetest kisses. He didn't realise how much he craved her love until he broke down in tears sobbing against her chest holding onto her tight.  
"Stiles, baby? It's ok. It's ok, I'm here. Mommy's here. What happened honey? What's upset my baby, huh? Talk to mommy?" She cooed rocking him in her arms as she comforted him gently rubbing his back.   
"Everything, mommy." Stiles sobbed.  
"Why, baby?" She asked drying his tears.  
"I know I shouldn't but I'm jealous that Scott and Isaac get more mommy time with you. I mean I know they're little and I should let them because if I don't I feel guilty but but I want you too..." He rambled.   
"Ssh, oh honey. I give you all mommy time equally. I know your brothers are younger and they might whine or cry but you shouldn't feel guilty especially if it's your time for mommy time ok? I love you all equally so I expect equal cuddles from you all too ok?" She told him. Stiles wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and nodded as he wrapped his arms around her neck and rest his head against her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for being distant, mommy." Stiles apologised but Y/N just hushed him gently rocking him.   
"Hey, I have an idea if you want to hear it?" Y/N asked him.  
"What is it?" Stiles asked looking up at her. Y/N smiled and wiped away his tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"How about tomorrow, you and I spend the day together. Just the two of us. We'll go bowling, have pizza for lunch and ice cream for dessert. What do you think?" Y/N told him.  
"We can really do that, mommy?" Stiles asked.  
"Of course we can and your daddy can spend the day with your brothers. What do you think?" She asked him. Stiles smiled and nodded.  
"I'd love that." He replied. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Y/N let Stiles calm down a little longer before they headed back downstairs to the others.  
"Mommy look!" Isaac called excitedly holding up his paper covered in several glitter splodges.  
"Wow, it's so beautiful! Great job, honey." Y/N cooed as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"What about mine, mommy?" Scott asked.  
"Oh my goodness, I have a house full of little artists! They're all beautiful. I'll you what, when they're both dried make sure you sign your name on them and we'll put them on the fridge because they're so amazing!" She told them seeing their eyes light up.   
Y/N sat Stiles at the table and encouraged him to create a masterpiece for the fridge too.   
"Yeah craft with us, Stiles!" Isaac told him pushing coloured card, felt tip pens and glitter glue towards him.   
He nodded

"Babe, can I talk to you for a second?" Y/N called Derek who nodded and followed her to the kitchen. She explained to him the conversation she had had with Stiles and told him about their "Mommy and me" plan for tomorrow.   
"I think it's a great idea a d don't worry I'll take care of the boys, we'll have another crafts day and build something together." He told her.  
"That'd be great. I need to show him that no matter what, I love him as much as the others because right now he doesn't believe it and that  breaks my heart." She told him. 

~ The next day ~ 

Y/N woke up early with Stiles. The pair got dressed in warm comfy casual clothes and ate breakfast together before setting off leaving the others to sleep in.   
"Are you ready for a fun day out, baby?" She asked him.   
"Yeah, I missed you mommy." Stiles replied blushing slightly as he gave her a small smile.   
"I know, I missed you too baby but today is your lucky day because you get me all to yourself no matter what." She smiled booping his nose lovingly before clearing away the dishes and walking with Stiles to the hallway as they put on their shoes and grabbed their coats. Y/N picked up her purse and the car keys and off they went to start their fun day together. 

Y/N pulled into a busy car park as they arrived at the bowling alley. It was just after 9:30am and made their way in. The friendly server behind the desk gave them their shoes.  
"Mommy, these are clown shoes." Stiles commented making Y/N chuckle.  
"Maybe so but we both have to wear them, let me help you tie them. Sit down, sweetie." She told him helping him tie his laces.  
"Ok let's go kiddo." Y/N told him holding his hand as they made their way to their assigned alley.   
"I bet I can beat you, mom!" Stiles challenged her grabbed the ball.   
"Oh yeah, challenge accepted." Y/N replied rubbing her hands together. 

They spent 2 hours at the bowling alley getting through the games with Stiles beating Y/N.   
"My baby is a secret bowling champ huh?" She cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek before she snapped some selfies of the two of them smiling together. 

~ timeskip to afterwards ~ 

"Wow, I can't believe you beat me! You're such a good bowler honey!  Next time, we'll bring your dad and brothers and see if you can beat them too." Y/N told him as she rewarded his victory with a blue raspberry slushie which Stiles throughly enjoyed as he kept looking in the mirror and giggling at his blue tongue.

Lunch time arrived quickly and they made their way to a pizza parlour located up the street.   
"I'm starving mommy!" Stiles told her.  
"Mmm me too, order anything you like honey." Y/N told him. In the end, Stiles decided on a small pepperoni pizza with fries and garlic bread and Y/N went for a veggie supreme with fries and onion rings. 

"Mmm this is so good, mommy." Stiles added with a mouthful of pizza.   
"I'm glad you like it baby but don't talk with your mouthful." She scolded him lightly.   
After lunch, they walked around a small arcade and Stiles saw a giraffe plush toy wearing a bow in a claw machine he wanted to try and get. After 2 goes, he managed to get it and was over the moon hugging it close.  
"Great job, sweetheart!" Y/N cooed pressing a kiss to his head. They then took pictures in the photobooth before going to the ice cream parlour.   
"Wow! There's so many mommy!" Stiles gasped looking at all the flavours.  
"How many scoops do I get?" Stiles asked.  
"How many do you want?" She chuckled.  
"All of them!" Stiles replied making Y/N chuckle.  
"You can have two, no more." She told him. Stiles took his time choosing the right flavours looking at all the colours and combinations. In the end he went with chocolate and caramel with colourful sprinkles and Y/N went for classic vanilla. Once they had finished they headed to the car to make their way back home. 

"You know you'll have to pick a name for him." Y/N told him as she concentrated on the road.   
"Albert." Stiles told her.   
"Why Albert?" Y/N asked.   
"Because his bow makes him fancy and Albert is a fancy name." Stiles explained to her.   
"Albert it is." Y/N smiled. 

The journey home took longer as it was nearing closer 5pm which meant  traffic time and it was starting to get darker. They had been in stand still traffic for 3 minutes and Stiles had been quiet for quite a while. Y/N glanced into the mirror to see Stiles had fallen asleep cuddling Albert close. 

They soon arrived home and Y/N parked up in the drive before carefully carrying Stiles and his new toy now named Albert into the loft. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently rocked him in her arms.   
"Hi babe, I take it you had a long fun day?" Derek asked as he carefully took Stiles from her arms.  
"It was great, I got some great pictures which I'll show you. He loved it. He couldn’t stop smiling and neither could I." She explained happily. Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before carrying  Stiles up to his bedroom to nap before dinner later. 

She walked into the living room to see the younger duo nestled on the couch watching a movie.   
"Hi babies." She cooed.  
"Mommy!" They both chimed ecstatically as they jumped off the couch to greet her with hugs and kisses.   
"We missed you, mommy." They told her nuzzling into her.   
"I missed you all too! Did you have fun with daddy?" She asked them, they nodded and explained their day in detail. She couldn't help but smile and press a kiss to each of their forehead. Derek came downstairs to see the sweet moment and joined them. He loved them more than anything. They were his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to expand this story by adding a couple of chapters of adorable family shenanigans. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see in the coming chapters then feel free to comment ideas and stay tuned to see what happens next. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
